Takdir Sakura
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: CHAPTER 7, UPDATE! Temari dan Shikamaru akan pergi ke luar Negeri'. Pesta perpisahan pun dirayakan di kedai. Di sinilah usia sasuke yang sebenarnya baru diketahui. Neji yang ingin bertemu dengan sakura untuk meminta penjelasan tentang masalah keluarganya, tiba-tiba di jalan ia mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu, bagaimanakah nasib Neji?/ RnR,please!/ SasuSaku/Drama, Romance
1. Chapter 1

Takdir Sakura

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama

Disclaimmer:

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning:

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

Summary:

Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?

Kenapa hanya aku yang mengalami seperti ini?

Semua pertanyaan itu hanya ada satu jawabnya, yaitu TAKDIR.

Ya, semua yang kualami ini adalah TAKDIR yang tidak bisa aku hindari ataupun kutolak. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya.

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

Hey hey hey, aku kembali dengan fic baru yang sangat amat jelek. Semoga kalian tidak terlalu banyak mual setelah membaca ini. ^_^

So, Enjoy It!

TAKDIR SAKURA

"Hinata, kau jaga Kaa-san sebentar. Aku mau keluar dulu," pesan Sakura pada adiknya, Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang menonton TV pun mematikan TV-nya dan berjalan ke kamar Ibunya. Dilihatnya, Ibunya sedang tertidur. "Ya, tapi jangan lama-lama! Kaa-san pasti akan mencarimu," ucap Hinata.

Saat ini Ibu mereka memang sedang sakit parah, yaitu kanker. Sudah 2 tahun ini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Karena kondisi ekonomi yang minim, sehingga Ibu mereka belum sanggup menjalani operasi. Sakura serta adiknya harus menjaganya baik-baik. Sakura adalah anak pertama juga anak kesayangan Ibunya, sedangkan Hinata anak kedua, ia juga disayang oleh Ibunya. Hanya saja, lebih sedikit berbeda. Usia mereka terpaut 2 tahun. Sakura berumur 17, sedangkan Hinata berumur 15 tahun.

Ayah mereka sudah lama meninggal sejak Sakura dan Hinata masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Sejak itulah, Ibu mereka harus kerja keras banting tulang untuk menghidupi Sakura dan Hinata dan juga membiayai sekolah kedua anaknya.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja. Sebelum jam 6, aku sudah sampai rumah," jawab Sakura.

Sakura sudah menggunakan mantel tebalnya, karena saat ini sedang musim salju. Dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah, menerjang dinginnya salju.

Sakura akan pergi menemui kekasihnya, yaitu Gaara, yang katanya sakit. Sakura membawakan bubur untuk Gaara. Walaupun sore ini di Suna sangat dingin, Sakura rela menahan dingin ini untuk sekedar menengok dan membawakan bubur untuk Gaara. Sakura sangat sayang pada Gaara. Pasalnya, Gaara adalah pacar pertama Sakura sehingga Sakura menyayangi Gaara dengan sepenuh hati. Hubungan mereka memang belum begitu lama, baru 4 bulanan.

-Takdir Sakura-

Sakura hampir sampai di rumah Gaara. Ia tinggal menyeberang jalan dan sampailah.

Saat Sakura hendak menyeberang, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang mencolok sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Gadis itu adalah Matsuri, sahabat dekat Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tidak berfikiran negatif tentang apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ternyata Matsuri juga sedang menjenguk Gaara-kun," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk menyeberang jalan, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis di hadapannya tadi saling menyentuhkan bibir mereka. Bibir mereka seakan lengket dan sulit untuk dipisahkan.

PRANG!

"Gaara…Matsuri…"

Rantang bawaan Sakura yang isinya bubur untuk Gaara pun jatuh ke tanah. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya, rasanya sangat sakit sekali.

Perlahan butiran-butiran air mata Sakura pun jatuh. Sangat sulit menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Sakura tidak ingin mempercayai ini semua, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Seorang sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri, malah menikamnya dari belakang. Dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, tega berbuat semua ini padanya.

"Hiks…Hiks…Kenapa? Hiks…kenapa kalian berbuat ini padaku? Hiks…" gumam Sakura dengan tangis.

Sakura lalu menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri. Mobil-mobil pun terpaksa harus mengerem mendadak karena ulah gila Sakura.

"Tiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn…!" suara klakson yang keras pun tak dihiraukan Sakura. Sakura terus berjalan menuju rumah Gaara. Matanya tertuju hanya pada Gaara dan Matsuri. Angin yang dingin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Rambut pink-nya yang sepunggungpun ikut berkibar terbawa angin.

Suara klakson yang bising itupun mengganggu 'aktivitas' Gaara dan Matsuri. Mereka menghentikan 'aktivitas' mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung yang tak asing lagi berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Gaara dan Matsuri hanya bisa membatu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sakit, benci, dendam, serta sedih. Semua itu bercampur jadi satu di dalam dada Sakura. Saling berdesakan seakan ingin meledak. Rasanya sangat sesak. Dengan mata yang menyala merah, Sakura menghampiri kedua pasangan 'ilegal' itu.

"Sa… Sakura… ini tidak-"

PLAAK!

Sakura memotong kata-kata Matsuri dengan sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras di pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang kau-"

PLAAK!

Tamparan lebih keras lagi mendarat di pipi kanan Gaara saat Gaara mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Mata Sakura berkilat marah sambil memandang kedua orang yang telah menusuknya dari belakang. Tamparan itu belum bisa mengobati sakit hatinya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa membalasnya walaupun sedikit. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya.

"Kalian memang sangat hebat!" desis Sakura dengan senyum miris lalu membalikkan badanya dan pergi. Air matanya yang akan tumpah ditahannya agar tidak keluar. Dengan berjalan tegak, Sakura kembali menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kiri, sedangkan Gaara dan Matsuri hanya bisa diam di tempat tidak berani mengejar Sakura untuk meminta maaf, atau memang ini yang mereka inginkan?

Sakura terus berjalan dan menghilang di balik pohon besar. Ia menjatuhkan badanya berlutut. Dalam diam ia menangis sendiri.

"Hiks…"

-Takdir Sakura-

Di sepanjang jalan tadi, Sakura hanya menangis. Sakura segera menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa saat jarak rumahnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Sakura segera memasuki halaman rumahnya, tapi ia melihat ada banyak orang di dalam rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. Sakura mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dengan ketakutan, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanya satu orang yang sekarang sedang ia pikirkan, yaitu Ibunya.

"Hiks… Kaa-san… bangunlah. Aku mohon, Kaa-san…" terdengar suara Hinata yang bercampur tangis dari dalam kamar Ibu Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya, Ibunya yang sudah memejamkan mata, tidur untuk selamanya.

"Kaa-san…" gumam Sakura lalu mendekati Ibunya.

Hinata yang mendengar suara kakaknya itupun lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang marah. "Kenapa kau baru datang, ha!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Hinata. Tidak seharusnya ia pergi saat Ibunya sedang sakit. Ia yang salah.

"Aku sudah menelfonmu beberapa kali, tapi kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya!?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tinggi. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu kalau Hinata menelfonnya, karena ia tidak melihat I-phone-nya seharian ini. Sakura terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Ibunya.

-Takdir Sakura-

Satu tahun kemudian…

"HARUNO SAKURA!" teriak seorang wanita tua yang tampak lebih cantik dari usianya, ia adalah Tsunade. Seorang Kepala Sekolah SMA 1 Konoha. Seorang Kepala Sekolah yang mengerikan. Wanita tua yang masih sangat bertenaga.

Kepala Sekolah tersebut sedang mengahalangi seorang murid perempuannya yang akan kabur dari pelajaran. Bukan masalah sekolahnya yang seperti neraka, hanya saja sang gadis memang tidak perlu sekolah. Bukan karena malas sekolah, tapi ia memang tidak butuh sekolah, karena ia sudah pandai. Nilai akademik si gadis memang bagus, sangat bagus malah. Tapi, tingkah si gadis ini sangatlah bengal. Kebandelannya bukan main. Bahkan sang Kepala Sekolah pun mulai turun tangan sendiri untuk menangani gadis ini.

"Haruno Sakura! Cepat turun dari situ dan kembali ke kelas!" teriak Tsunade lagi.

Gadis yang bengal tersebut adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Dengan seragam sekolah SMA 1 Konoha dan rambut pink-nya yang sebahu pun berkibar karena tertiup angin yang berhembus cukup kencang di atas tembok. Ya, sekarang Sakura sudah berada di tembok tinggi, tembok pembatas sekolah yang tingginya mencapai 7 meter. Coba bayangkan! Bagaimana bisa Sakura naik ke atas tembok setinggi itu? Tentu saja dengan bantuan tangga. Sakura naik ke atas tembok tersebut dengan tangga, lalu tangga tersebut ia pindahkan dari sisi tembok dalam sekolah ke sisi tembok luar sekolah.

Sakura berbalik ke arah Tsunade, "Maaf, Kepala Sekolah! Aku harus pergi. Aku buru-buru!" teriaknya pada Tsunade dengan wajah tengilnya.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kau tidak akan lulus nanti!" Tsunade memperingatkan.

"Tenang, Kepala Sekolah! Aku akan belajar giat di rumah!" jawab Sakura berteriak. Tsunade hanya bisa medengus kesal karena ulah anak didiknya yang satu ini.

"Sampai jumpa, Kepala Sekolah!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik, tapi seketika pula matanya membelalak. Tangga yang ia taruh di sisi tembok luar untuk turun, tidak ada. Bagaimana bisa tangga itu tidak ada? Apa mungkin tangga tersebut jalan sendiri, karena tidak mau membantu Sakura yang mau mbolos sekolah? Bahkan tangga pun tahu bahwa membolos itu tindakan yang tidak benar.

Sakura melihat ke bawah untuk mencari tangganya -pinjam dari sekolah- yang hilang. "Nah, itu dia!" Akhirnya Sakura menemukannya. Tapi, tunggu! Kenapa tangganya tergeletak ambruk di bawah sana!? Siapa yang mengambilnya? Sakura mengedarkan penglihatannya. Aha! Sakura menangkap sesosok pria yang berdiri tepat di bawah Sakura.

Pria muda berwajah tampan dengan gaya rambut yang err… seperti pantat ayam. Pria itu memakai kemeja hitam dengan lengan panjang yang ia lipat sebatas bawah sikunya. Rambut sebahu Sakura dan roknya berkibar tertiup angin lagi. Ia memandang tajam pada pria yang ada di bawah.

"Kau terlihat sexy dengan celana dalam berwarna merah itu, Nona," ucap pria itu dengan seringai mesum, tapi menawan.

"Sial!" gumam Sakura merutuki pria itu. "Jangan bodoh, Tuan! Aku memakai celana shot!" ucapnya dengan seringai. Jangan mengira Sakura adalah gadis polos bodoh, yang bisa ditipu oleh laki-laki. Walaupun laki-laki itu tampan seperti laki-laki yang sekarang ada di bawah. Sakura tidak akan terlena sedikit pun, tidak akan pernah!

"HARUNO SAKURA! Cepat kembali ke kelas!" teriak Tsunade lagi yang tidak mau menyerah untuk menyuruh muridnya kembali ke kelas.

"Maaf, Kepala Sekolah, aku tidak bisa." Sakura kembali melihat pria berambut pantat ayam itu. Ia melihatnya dengan tajam. "Cepat kembalikan tangganya!" teriak Sakura.

"Hey, orang ada di balik tembok sana!" teriak Tsunade dengan kerasnya. "Tolong halangi muridku yang akan kabur itu!" teriaknya. Sakura berbalik ke arah Tsunade. "Apa?! Sebagai Kepala Sekolah, aku harus mendidik muridku dengan baik, kan!" ucap Tsunade saat Sakura melihatnya dengan kesal. Sakura lalu beralih pada pria di bawah.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Kepala Sekolah!" teriak pria itu dengan gaya cool-nya.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade sepertinya tahu nama itu. "Uchiha Sasuke! Kau guru magang itu?!" tanya Tsunade sambil berteriak.

"Hn. Ya." Si pria yang bernama Sasuke itu menjawab singkat.

Sakura menjadi kesal karena merasa dikacangin. Dan apa tadi pria itu bilang? Pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, guru yang akan magang di sekolahannya? Oh tidak! Ini akan jadi penghalang Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke bukan guru yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. "Sial!" umpat Sakura kesal. "Sebaiknya kalian mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Sepertinya kau cemburu, Nona," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda.

Gubrak!

Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. "Heh, kau bercanda? Cepat kembalikan tangganya!" teriaknya yang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Jangan berikan!" larang Tsunade di balik tembok bagian dalam. Sakura mendengus ke arah Tsunade. Kepala Sekolahnya ini sangat merepotkan.

"Cepat kembalikan!" Sakura melotot pada Sasuke agar Sasuke mau mengembalikan tangganya ke tempatnya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mematuhi perintah Kepala Sekolah," tolak Sasuke dengan santainya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Sakura lalu berlari di atas tembok yang sempit dengan cepat. Sebenarnya Sakura juga merasa takut, tapi ia harus melakukan ini. Ini keadaan darurat. Ia harus segara pergi dari sekolah ini.

"Haruno!"

"Nona!"

Teriak Tsunade dan Sasuke bersamaan begitu Sakura berlari menyusuri tembok. Sakura tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka dan terus berlari hingga ia melihat ada pohon mangga yang bercabang dekat tembok sekolah. Sakura melompat ke batang cabang pohon mangga tersebut. Sakura menyusuri batang tersebut dengan cepat. Sakura menuruni pohon mangga dari cabang ke cabang lain hingga batang ketiga, tapi ia tak menemukan batang cabang lain yang bisa ia pijaki, sedangkan tanah masih 4 meter dari kakinya sekarang. "Sial!" umpat Sakura.

"Mau kemana kau, Nona?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Sakura yang mulai mati langkah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sengit melihat guru magangnya itu. "Kau kira aku akan menyerah? Tidak akan!" Sakura langsung melompat dari batang pohon yang ia pijaki tadi, yang tingginya 4 meter dari tanah. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah melakukan ini, karena selama ini ia bisa kabur dari sekolah dengan mudah.

Sasuke yang melihat aksi nekat Sakura pun terkejut. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Dengan segera, Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura.

Bugh!

Sakura membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup karena sedikit takut. "Aku tidak percaya ini," gumamnya. "Yess! Aku berhasil!" seru Sakura senang. Ya, Sakura bisa mendarat dengan baik dengan kedua kakinya, dengan posisi berdiri dan lututnya sedikit ditekuk. Tapi, bukankah tadi Sasuke hendak 'menyelamatkan' Sakura? Lalu, dimana dia?

"Tidak buruk," komentar Sakura sambil tersenyum sambil menegakkan dirinya.

"Ta… tapi ini sangat buruk bagiku," sahut seseorang. Darimana suara itu datang? Sakura segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tapi ia tidak menemukan orang pemilik suara tadi.

"Aku di sini bodoh!" seru orang itu.

Sakura langsung menunduk dan mendapati guru magangnya-Sasuke- tengkurap di bawahnya. Dan lebih parahya lagi, Sakura menginjak punggung Sasuke. Aduh, pasti rasanya sakit. Apalagi Sakura bukan orang yang bisa dibilang ringan. Ckckck.

"Ouch! Ya ampun!" pekik Sakura kaget sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Cepat menyingkir dari atas badanku!" perintah Sasuke kesal.

Dengan cepat Sakura pun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke. "Maaf, Aku tidak melihatmu," ucapnya menyesal sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Kau ini, tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat onar di sekolah, ha!?" teriak Sasuke murka setelah berdiri.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau bisa ada di situ? Aku kan harus cepat. Ah, ya ampun! Aku terlambat!" seru Sakura saat ingat jika sekarang dirinya sedang buru-buru. "Maaf, aku harus segara pergi!" ucap Sakura lalu berlari begitu saja.

"Gadis itu ternyata bersekolah di sini. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Rambutnya masih tetap indah walaupun sekarang lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan setahun yang lalu," lanjutnya lalu berbalik dan masuk ke sekolah.

-Takdir Sakura-

Klinting!

"Selamat datang, Tuan…" sambut seorang pelayan cantik berambut ungu pendek serta ada hiasan bunga mawar ungu yang menghiasi rambutnya yang indah. Ia bernama Konan.

Sebuah café remaja yang lumaya ramai. Terlihat para pelayan sibuk dengan tamu yang terbilang melebihi kapasitas.

"Kenapa Sakura belum datang juga, ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning pudar pada teman-temannya. Gadis itu bernama Shion. "Padahal kita butuh Sakura sekali," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, Shion. Mungkin Sakura sedang ada hambatan di jalannya," sahut seorang pemuda berambut seperti mangkok, dia adalah Lee.

"Iya." Sekarang giliran pemuda berambut jabrik coklat yang menyahut, Kiba.

"Ya sudah. Cepat antar pesanan ini ke meja nomor 10!" perintah Shion pada Kiba. Kiba lalu meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya ke meja nomor 10 untuk mengantar pesanan.

"Hey, mana pesananku!" teriak seorang pelanggan yang ada di meja nomor 8.

"Iya. Akan segara datang!" jawab seorang laki-laki berambut kuning berkuncir dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, dia adalah Deidara. Deidara segera mengambil pesanan meja nomor 8 dan meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya menuju meja pelanggan nomor 8.

"Hey! apa yang kau pikirkan, Pain! Cepat antar pesanan nomor 2!" seru Shion pada seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan tindik di telinganya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Pain.

"Ah, iya!" jawab Pain gugup yang sebelumnya melamun. Dengan segera, ia pun meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya juga, menuju meja nomor 2.

Semua pelayan di café ini memang memakai sepatu roda, kecuali bagian penyambutan dan koki, yaitu Shion dan Konan.

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting, pintu samping café. Seketika semua perhatian beralih ke pintu tersebut, pintu khusus untuk keluar masuk para pegawai café.

"Ah! Sakura! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Shion gembira.

"Hosh… hosh!" Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena ia berlari dari halte sampai café. "Hosh… maaf, ya?" ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan antar pesanan, karena hari ini pengunjung melebihi batas," ucap Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat. Sakura pun segera ganti baju dan membantu pelayan yang lain. Mengantar pesanan dari meja satu ke meja lain dengan cepatnya. Gerakan kakinya sangat lincah saat berjalan menggunakan sepatu rodanya. Bahkan para pengunjung senang melihat gerakan Sakura. Semua memandang Sakura takjub dan kagum. Aksi Sakura tersebut juga secara tidak langsung mengundang pengunjung untuk makan dan bersantai di café ini.

-Takdir Sakura-

"Hey Hinata, hari ini ada guru magang lho!" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam berkuncir yang bernama Anko kepada teman sebangkunya yang mempunyai rambut indigo yang panjangnya sepunggung. Hinata yang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku pun beralih melihat Anko.

Sakura dan Hinata bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dan jarak antara sekolah mereka juga sangat jauh. Sakura sekarang kelas 3 SMA dan Hinata kelas 1 SMA. Tahun pertama bagi Hinata masuk di SMA 2 Konoha ini, baru 3 bulan.

"Guru magang? Anak kuliahan?" tanya Hinata.

"Yups!" jawab

"Wow! Pasti orangnya keren!" ucap Hinata dengan antusias.

"Tentu. Dia akan mengajar olahraga," ucap Anko yang tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Wah…" seketika mata Hinata pun berbinar-binar.

"Ayo kita cepat ke lapangan!" ajak Anko.

Kebetulan sekarang kelas Hinata ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan olahraga pelajaran jam pertama. Dengan semangat, Hinata dan Anko pun berjalan menuju lapangan basket, tempat biasanya mereka berolahraga.

Di lapangan semua siswa sudah berkumpul. Termasuk Hinata dan Anko. Dan tidak lupa, di hadapan kumpulan siswa siswi berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning lurus yang mempunyai garis kucing di pipi kiri dan kanannya. Ya, dia adalah guru magang di sekolah Hinata, di SMA 2 Konoha.

Semua siswi SMA 2 Konoha memandang pemuda itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, sedangkan para siswa laki-laki memandang guru magangnya dengan pandangan yang kurang suka. Apalagi gadis yang mereka sukai memandang guru itu dengan pandangan memuja.

"Halo semuanya!" seru guru magang dengan semangat disertai senyum yang menawan sehingga membuat para siswi berteriak histeris.

"Hallo, guru!" sahut semua murid dengan antusias, kecuali para siswa laki-laki.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya di sini sebagai guru olahraga kalian yang akan magang selama 1 bulan di SMA 2 Konoha ini," ucap guru magang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Guru Naruto!" teriak para siswi serempak, termasuk Hinata dan Anko. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung. Ternyata reaksi muridnya tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Dia pun tertawa dengan tawa khasnya, tentu saja membuat para siswi mau pingsan.

-Takdir Sakura-

"Huft! Akhirnya selesai juga~" ucap Sakura lega begitu café mulai sepi. Sekarang jam 4 lewat 30 menit. Dan café akan segera tutup. Jadwal tutup café jam 5 sore. Dan jam kerja Sakura mulai jam 11 siang tadi. Ia hanya bekerja paruh waktu saja di café ini.

Sakura melepas sepatu rodanya dan mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah sofa empuk di ruang istirahat. Ia merebahkan badanya di atas sofa dan menggunakan pegangan pada sofa sebagai alas kepala. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Plek.

Sakura merasakan telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat menempel di keningnya. Sontak Sakura pun membuka matanya kembali. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya sang pemilik telapak tangan.

"Ah, Pain. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Sakura setelah bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Sakura bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang untuk duduk Pain.

Pain lalu duduk di samping Sakura. "Mau kuantar pulang sekarang?" tawarnya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia menolak. "Kau yakin?" tanya Pain meyakinkan. Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Jika sudah baikan, baru pulang," pesan Pain. Sakura pun tersenyum pada Pain. Sedangka Pain keluar ruang istirahat, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura pun kembali merebahkan badanya di atas sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

-Takdir Sakura-

"Wah, guru Naruto ternyata baik juga ya orangnya!" ucap Anko dengan senang.

"Iya. Dia sangat sempurna sebagai seorang pria. Tampan, baik dan pintar!" tambah Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengaguminya dibanding aku. Berarti kita saingan!" ucap Anko tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, Anko. Tapi, sepertinya aku suka dengan guru Naruto. Setiap aku melihat matanya yang biru itu, aku merasa nyaman," ucap Hinata sambil menerawang.

"Huh! Kenapa jadi begini, sih!" keluh Anko. "Aku jadi tidak tega menyakitimu dengan tampang imutmu itu, Hinata!" tambahnya.

"Hehe… jadi, kau merelakan guru Naruto untukku, kan Anko?" bujuk Hinata dengan mata memelas.

"Huft! Kau ini!" keluh Anko sambil mendengus. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan ikhlaskan guru Naruto untukmu! Karena baru sekarang aku melihatmu senang seperti ini," ucap Anko.

"Asik!" seru Hinata gembira. "Terima kasih, Anko sayang!" Hinata berlari ke arah Anko dan menubruknya. Hampir saja mereka jatuh karena ulah Hinata jika Anko tidak menahan berat badan Hinata. Ia memeluk Anko dengan kencang.

"Apapun untukmu, Hinata," gumam Anko membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Kau memang teman yang baik, Anko!" seru Hinata lagi dengan gembira.

"Tentu! Tapi!" Anko melepas pelukan Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku!" ajunya. Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya, 'Apa itu?' Anko lalu tersenyum, "Kau harus membagi bekal makanan buatan kakakmu padaku!" ujar Anko.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Ya. Bagaimana?"

"Ok. Aku setuju!" jawab Hinata menyetujui. Hinata setiap hari selalu membawa bekal makanan ke sekolah, untuk menghemat. Dan Sakuralah yang menyiapkannya setiap hari. Masakan Sakura sangat enak hingga Hinata enggan membaginya pada teman-temannya, bahkan pada Anko. Bau sedap bekal Hinata saja sampai menyebar kemana-mana saat ia membukanya, tapi ia sangat pelit membaginya. Padahal teman-temannya sampai memohon-mohon padanya, tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak mau memberinya. Tapi, ini suatu keberuntungan bagi Anko. Mulai besok, ia akan bisa merasakan sedapnya bekal Hinata. Ia sangat gembira.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, ya…" pamit Anko pada Hinata lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Iya. Daa…" Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Anko.

Hinata segera membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelah selesai, ia pun keluar kelas, siap untuk pulang. Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil bersenandung. Terlihat sepanjang koridor sekolah sepi. Ini sudah lewat jam sekolah, jadi sekolah sudah sepi. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Seorang perempuan berkaca mata dan mempunyai rambut yang berwarna merah mencolok, serta di sampingnya ada temannya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama, hanya saja merahnya sedikit pudar.

"Ah, kak Karin rupannya. Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum memandang Karin, perempuan yang berambut merah mencolok.

Karin memandang Hinata dengan sengit. "Jangan sok manis, deh!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ma… maksud kak Karin apa?" tanya Hinata yang mulai ketakutan.

"Heh, cewek jelek! Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati guru Naruto, ya! Guru Naruto itu incaran Karin!" sekarang giliran perempuan berambut merah pudar yang berbicara, namanya Tayuya. Tayuya memandang Hinata dengan matanya yang besar. Itu membuat Hinata tambah takut.

"Maaf, kak. Tapi, aku tidak bisa," ucap Hinata jujur dengan suara yang bergetar. Hinata benar-benar takut pada kedua seniornya itu.

"Apa kau bilang!?" murka Karin.

"Dasar cewek nggak tahu diri!" maki Tayuya sambil menjambak rambut ungu panjang Hinata.

"Aaargkh!" pekik Hinata kesakitan sambil memegang tangan Tayuya yang menjambaknya agar tangan Tayuya terlepas dari rambutnya. Tapi, Tayuya malah menarik rambut Hinata semakin kencang.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, ha!?" teriak Karin tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Tolong, kak. Lepasin rambutku. Aku mau pulang," pinta Hinata yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kau mau pulang dengan semudah itu? Tidak akan!" teriak Karin lagi.

"Aaargghk! Sakit, Kak. Hiks!" teriak Hinata, air matanya pun akhirnya menetes saat Tayuya menarik rambut Hinata semakin kencang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis itu!?" datanglah seseorang dari belokan koridor. Semua perhatian beralih pada sumber suara tersebut, termasuk Hinata. Karin dan Tayuya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

-TBC-

* * *

Celoteh Author!

Hehehe…#ketawa saking stres-nya karena fic makin jelek.

Bagaimana? Tambah jelek, kan! Agak banyak ngawur memang. Oleh karena itu, aku tolong review dan sarannya, ya…#ujung-ujungnya modus.

editan chapter 1, untuk review aku balas di chap selanjutnya ya, soalnya aku buru-buru..daa...

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca! ^_^

N

KEEP SMILE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Takdir Sakura Chapter 2**

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, _suatu saat akan ada Dead Chara_, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

* * *

**Summary:**

Sasuke, guru magang di sekolah Sakura, ternyata adalah teman satu kampus Naruto—teman baru di kedai kopi—/Di tengah jalan, Hinata di jegat lagi oleh seniornya, lalu siapa kali ini yang akan menolongnya?

* * *

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Hey hey hey, aku kembali dengan fic baru yang sangat amat jelek. Semoga kalian tidak terlalu banyak mual setelah membaca ini. ^_^

So, Enjoy It!

* * *

TAKDIR SAKURA chapter 2

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit di kepalanya saat Tayuya menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang. Ia hanya bisa menangis tersedu atas perlakuan kedua seniornya itu terhadap dirinya. Ia harus berbuat apa? Ia bahkan tidak punya keberanian sedikitpun untuk sekedar melihat seniornya itu. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menangis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis itu!?" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Karin dan Tayuya serta Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang datangnya dari balik belokan koridor.

"Gu… guru…" gumam Karin yang kaget sekaligus takut saat melihat sang guru magang-Naruto-melihatnya dengan pandangan lembut, tapi mematikan.

"Apa kalian di rumah tidak ada kerjaan sehingga mengerjai adik kelas, ha?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum mematikan. Tayuya melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Hinata dan segera pergi sambil menarik tangan Karin. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan merapikan rambutnya kembali.

_Pluk._

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata lembut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajanya yang merona.

"Te… terima kasih, guru," ucap Hinata terbata.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Sebantar lagi hari akan gelap dan Sakura harus segera bergegas ke suatu tempat.

"Cks! Ini gara-gara aku ketiduran terlalu lama. Sial!" umpat Sakura kemudian ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena tadi Sakura tertidur terlalu lama sehingga ketinggalan Bus dan ia harus berjalan kaki ke tempat tujuannya sekarang.

Beberapa menit setelah ia menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya ia pun sampai ke sebuah Kedai Kopi. Ia berjalan memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Ah, Sakura! Kau sudah datang?" tanya seorang temannya yang mempunyai warna rambut kuning dan dikucir menjadi empat, ia bernama Temari.

"Maaf, aku terlampat," ucap Sakura meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ini tadi juga baru sedikit yang datang," ucap Temari dengan senyumnya. "tapi, nanti jam 7 ke atas pasti ramai. Jadi, mari kita berusaha dengan keras!" lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hah, kau ini berisik sekali," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut nanasnya sambil menguap. Dia adalah Shikamaru. Si _manager_ kedai kopi ini, tapi kelakuannya tidak mencerminkan seorang atasan yang terhormat. Dia juga pacar dari Temari. Temari lah yang membantu Shikamaru untuk mengurus kedai kopi yang di wariskan oleh nenek Shikamaru pada cucunya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja seperti itu? Hiduplah dengan semangat!" ucap Temari sambil memandangi sang pacar dengan pandangan sengit, tapi sayang. "Nenekmu pasti sengsara mempunyai cucu sepertimu!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi kalau aku, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai pacar sepertimu," ucap Shikamaru menoleh ke depan, memandang Temari. Sontak Temari pun merona karena ucapan kekasihnya barusan. Inilah pasangan di kedai kopi 'Merepotkan'. Memang sangat aneh nama kedai ini, tapi kedai ini benar-benar menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang 'merepotkan' di dalam kehidupan kita selama seharian ini.

Sakura memandang sepasang kekasih di depannya dengan senyum miris. Andai saja ia juga dapat merasakan punya kekasih yang begitu cinta dan sayang terhadapnya. Tapi, semua itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk menjadi kenyataan. Setelah sakit hatinya pada Gaara, ia tidak berani untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Selain itu, ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan seorang kekasih. Ia harus memikirkan Hinata, adiknya.

"Aku ganti seragam dulu, ya," pamit Sakura lalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Sakura pun menuju kamar ganti pewagai.

_Bruk!_

"Ah, maaf," ucap Sakura saat tanpa sengaja ia menabrak lengan seseorang, karena orang tersebut lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf," sahut orang yang ditabrak Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalannya untuk melihat orang yang ditabraknya tadi, "Tidak, aku yang salah. Maaf," ulang Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ohya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Pegawai baru di kedai ini," ucap Naruto dengan tawa tiga jarinya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal," balas Sakura lalu menjabat tangan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto berjabat tangan beberapa detik. "Ohya, kulihat dari segarammu, sepertinya ini seragam anak SMA," ucap Naruto.

"Hehehe… ya seperti itulah. Aku masih anak SMA," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir cangung.

"Pasti karena ekonomi," tebak Naruto.

Sebenarnya saat ini kondisi ekonomi Sakura tidak begitu buruk. Bisa dibilang serba kecukupan, hanya saja. Ia harus terus mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah Hinata kelak. Ia harus mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin selagi ia bisa.

"Hehehe… ya begitulah," jawab Sakura mengiyakan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga begitu. Bedanya, saat ini aku kuliah dan sekarang sedang magang sebagai guru di salah satu SMA di Konoha," ucap Naruto.

"Hn? SMA berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"SMA 2." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"SMA 2?" Sakura sedikit terkejut. SMA 2 kan tempat Hinata sekolah.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat tak lupa dihiasi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Itu tempat adikku bersekolah," ucap Sakura.

"Adik? Kau punya adik?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Namanya Hinaya. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya," jawab Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingatnya. "Ah iya. Aku ingat. Dia mempunyai rambut indigo yang indah, kan?" tanyanya setelah mengingat Hinata dengan jelas.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hinata mempunyai rambut yang indah seperti yang kau sebutkan," ucapnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Hehe…" ia hanya nyengir.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai bekerja!" seru Sakura lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi ke kamar ganti. "Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjagamu, Hinata," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Jam 9 lewat 30 menit malam. Saatnya untuk pulang. Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya terasa buram. Semuanya seolah seperti berputar-putar. Ia berjalan keluar kamar ganti dengan merambat di dinding agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Hey, Sakura!" seru Naruto begitu melihat Sakura keluar.

Sakura hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto, mencoba berjalan senormal mungkin.

"Aku mau mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Teman kuliah sekaligus sabahatku," ucap Naruto. "Tapi, dia sedikit terlambat datang," lanjutnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau mau menunggunya sebentar?" tanya Naruto sedikit cemas, takut Sakura tidak bisa menunggu.

Maaf, Naruto. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan temanmu. Mungkin lain kali," jawab Sakura mencoba memasang senyum senormal mungkin.

"Yah~" ucap Naruto lesu.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedh seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Naruto lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kedai kopi.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

"Uh, kenapa kak Sakura belum pulang juga? Padahal kan ini sudah larut malam. Kenapa dia selalu pulang malam begini, sih?" gumam seorang gadis indigo di jalan, Hinata. Ia baru saja pulang dari belanja di supermarket. Karena mini market di dekat rumahnya sudah tutup semua, jadi ia harus ke supermarket yang letaknya jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hah~" Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia melihat dua pasang kaki yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui si pemilik kaki tersebut. "Ka… kak Karin…" gumamnya begitu mengetahui bahwa yang menghalangi jalannya adalah Karin dan Tayuya.

"Hey, kita bertemu lahi, Hinata," ucap Karin dengan seringai licik.

"Ka… kalian mau apa?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup. Ia sangat takut. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau ia lari, pasti mereka bisa mengejarnya. Tadi siang keberuntungan Hinata sehingga ia bisa lolos dari Karin Tayuya karena ada Naruto yang menolongnya. Tapi sekarang, di tempat ini sangat sepi, siapa yang akan menjadi dewa penolong untuk Hinata lagi?

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Di sini, kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi. Karena guru Naruto tidak akan mungkin ada di sini," ucap Karin dengan nada yang menyeramkan, sedangkan Tayuya yang ada di sampingnya hanya menyeringai licik.

"Aku mohon, kak. Jangan sakiti aku," ucap Hinata memohon. Air matanya lagi-lagi tumpah.

"Jangan harap kami akan memaafkanmu, ya!" seru Karin murka. "Tayuya, pegangi dia!" perintah Karin pada Tayuya.

Tayuya lalu berjalan ke belakang Hinata dan memegangi kedua lengan Hinata.

_Bruk!_

Belanjaan Hinata jatuh dari tangannya dan ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menangis. Inilah akhir hidupnya. Ia tidak berani menghadapi kedua seniornya yang selalu menindasnya itu.

Karin mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Mungkin ingin menjambak rambut indah Hinata lagi.

"Aarkk!" jerit Hinata. Benar saja, Karin lagi-lagi menjambak rambut panjang Hinata.

"Kalau rambutmu ini kupotong, apa kau masih berani mendekati guru Naruto, hm?" ucap Karin dengan nada mengancam.

"Ja…jangan, kak. Aku mohon. Hiks!" Hinata terus memohon sambil menangis.

Karin tidak peduli dengan rengekan Hinata. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari dalam sakunya.

"Ja… jangan…" mohon Hinata bergetar.

Lagi-lagi Karin mengacuhkan permohonan Hinata. Ia mengacungkan gunting tersebut ke rambut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tidak mungkin ia bisa lolos dari seniornya ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, pikir Hinata.

_Greb!_

Tangan Karin yang memegang gunting yang berniat untuk memangkas rambut Hinata pun ditangkis oleh seseorang. Karin dan Tayuya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. 'Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya menghalangiku. Sial!' umpat Karin dalam hati.

"Mau kau apakan adikku?" tanya sang penalong Hinata dengan mata yang menatap Karin tajam, yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar suara kakaknya itupun langsung membuka matanya. "Kakak…" gumamnya terkejut.

"Kakak?" gumam Karin dan Tayuya terkejut secara bersamaan.

'Sepertinya ia seumuran denganku. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir untuk menghadapinya,' batin Karin sambil menyeringai.

"Adikmu ini sudah berani melawan kita, seniornya," ucap Karin dengan senyum yang mengejek dan merendahkan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar, seolah berniat menantang Karin.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu kita harus memberi pelajaran untuknya," jawab Karin dengan seringai angkuhnya.

"Kau ini kakak kelas atau preman, ha? Bukannya mengajari yang baik-baik, malah menindasnya seperti ini," ucap Sakura dengan nada tenang, mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Apa urusanmu!? Dia ini junior di sekolahku. Jadi, dia harus tunduk padaku!" seru Karin.

"Kata siapa adikku harus tunduk denganmu, ha! KATA SIAPA!?" seru Sakura dengan keras dan mulai melangkah mendekati Karin. "Dia itu adikku. Yang boleh memukulnya itu cuma aku. Kau hanya kakak kelas, bukan kakak kandung! jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh adikku dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu! Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia ini!" serunya lagi masih terus melangkah maju.

Karin pun mulai ketakutan karena teriakan Sakura yang mengerikan itu. Ya, walaupun ia memegang gunting di tangannya, tetap saja ia tidak berani menggunakannya untuk sekedar mengancam Sakura, karena tubuhnya sekarang mulai gemetaran. Begitu pula dengan Tayuya yang masih memegangi lengan Hinata.

Sakura berbalik dengan cepatnya dan menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan mematikan, seketika pula, Tayuya melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Hinata.

"Kalian mau mati di tanganku atau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!?" ancam Sakura. Karin dan Tayuya tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya. "Ha!?" teriak Sakura dengan menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Dan seketika pula, Karin dan Tayuya ngacir ketakutan dengan cepatnya.

Sakura tersenyum menang. "Hahahaha! Rasakan itu! Dasar tukang onar!" seru Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Te… terima kasih," gumam Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempat semula. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata.

_Bug!_

Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya sambil menangis. Sedangkan Sakura, ia membalas pelukan adiknya. Tangan Sakura mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. "Belajarlah untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, Hinata," gumam Sakura pelan, Hinata hanya dapat mendengarnya samar-samar.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

"Kau lihat, Teme? Sakura itu sangat hebat," ucap seorang pemuda jabrik pada temannya yang ada di sampingnya dengan nada bangga. Mereka sedang melihat dua orang gadis kakak beradik yang sedang berpelukan di pinggir jalan.

"Hn. Aku sudah tahu itu," jawab pemuda bermabut raven—teman jabrik—singkat.

Pemuda jabrik hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud temannya ini.

Pemuda raven itu lalu berjalan mendekati kakak beradik tersebut dengan diikuti pemuda jabrik di belakangnya.

"Pemandangan yang mengharukan," ucap pemuda raven begitu jaraknya dengan kakak beradik tersebut sudah dekat.

Kedua kakak beradik tersebut pun melepas pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hey, Sakura! Hey, Hinata!" sapa pemuda jabrik dengan semangat dan senyum yang menawan.

"Gu… guru Naruto?" gumam gadis indigo—Hinata—terkejut, sekaligus senang bisa melihat guru idamannya tersebut. Sedangkan si kakak—Sakura—hanya memandang pemuda raven—Sasuke—dengan pandangan datar.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Nona," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang mukanya.

"Sakura, Hinata, perkenalkan, ini adalah Sasuke. Teman satu kampusku sekaligus sahabatku," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Saya Hinata," ucap Hinata menyebutkan namanya sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

"Naruto, tolong antar Hinata pulang! Nanti aku akan menyusul," pinta Sakura pada Naruto yang mengacuhkan tangan perkenalan Sasuke.

"Er… baiklah," jawab Naruto menyetujui sambil melirik sahabatnya yang sepertinya kabarnya kurang baik.

Sasuke yang merasa tangannya dicuekin oleh Sakura pun menarik tangannya kembali dengan sedikit cangung. Baru pertama ada gadis yang mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ajak Naruto lalu menuntun Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya Sasuke-senpai, Kak Sakura," pamit Hinata lalu mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto pergi sudah tidak terlihat, Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti. "Sebaiknya guru pulang sana!" usirnya. Saat ini keadaan sakura kurang membaik, jadi ia tidak berminat untuk berbasa-basi dengan guru magangnya ini. Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan sasuke begitu saja.

_Aoi aoi ano sora..._

Tba-tiba Sakura mendengar _ringtone_ ponselnya yang ada di dalam tasnya berbunyi. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya lalu menekan tombol hijau. "Ya, Shizune-sama?" sahutnya.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Kenapa belum datang juga?" tanya orang yang ada diseberang telpon yang disebut Sakura sebagai Shizune itu.

"Ah iya. Ini aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama-lama. Ku tunggu 1 jam lagi," kata Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-sama," ucap Sakura mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sakura segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali meraskan pusing yang sangat amat. Sakura sejenak terdiam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusingnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya pelan. Ia melihat sekelilinya menjadi perputar-putar. "Sial! Kenapa harus saat ini!" umpat Sakura pelan.

Sakura mulai merasakan kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya. Badannya semakin condong dan...

_Greb._

Sebuah tangan kekar meraih pinggang ramping sakura saat sakura mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sakura melihat orang yang tengah menahan berat badannya itu. Mendapati sasuke yang tengah menopangnya, sakutra segera bangkit dan mendorong tubuh sasuke untuk menjauh. "Menjauh dariku," desisnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Sasuke mencoba meraih Sakura kembali saat tubuh Sakura kembali terhuyung.

_Plak!_

Dengan segera, Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Aku bilang, menjauh dariku!" desinya dengan kasar. Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung. Sedangkan sasuke hanya terdiam di tempat melihat punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah sakit besar. "Konoha Hospital" itulah yang tertulis di atasgedung mewah tersebut. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, sepasang mata onyx tengah mengawasinya dari seberang jalan. "Apa yang dia lakukan di Rumah Sakit ini?" gumamnya penuh tanda tanya besar.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang Sakura lakukan di Konoha Hospital? Apa ia sedang sakit? Atau apa?

Cari tahu di chapter selanjutnya!

_-TBC-_

* * *

**Celoteh Author!**

Hos! Chapter kedua update! Tapi, kenapa pendek dan jelek? Aah, sudahlah! Mohon concrit dan sarannya.

* * *

_Balasan review chapter 1:_

Seiya Kenshin: makasih reviewnya…

: hehe…soalnya aku kuranmg seka dengan tayuya..hehe…ah, soal satu tahun itu, mungkin besok di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya pasti akan terungkap kok…hehe. Makasih dah review. ^_^

Kurousa Hime: hehe..udah aku revisi jadi 'Tin' soalnya aku juga tdk bgtu tahu suara klakson #plak. Udah aku ganti 'Konan'. Terima ksih bgt dah ngingetin..hehe. dan makasih sdh review. Makash juga infonya. Ok. Aku akan coba menominasikan author dan fic favoritku…^_^

Momo Haruyuki: makasih dah review. Silahkan di fave. Aku malah seneng.

Kuromi no Sora: hehe..aku kug menghayati soal yng adegan jahat-jahat…makasih udah review senpai…^_^

Hikaru No Yukita: ah, tidak kok. Review dan saranmu sangat membantuku. Makasih udah mau review. ^_^

Chisa Hanakawa: makasih reviewnya ^_^

UchihaJess SicaChu: makasih udah review ^_^

Cha KriMofe Doujinshi: hehe…maaf ya Icha-nee, chapter ini sangt pendek. Ntar ndak malah bosen #padahal males. Hehe makasih udah review ^_^

* * *

**_Thanks juga yang udah favo n follow ficq ^_^:_**

Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, Kuromi no Sora, Momo Haruyuki, , Momo Haruyuki, UchihaJess SicaChu

_Review, Please!_

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca! ^_^

**N **

**_KEEP SMILE! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takdir Sakura**

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, _suatu saat akan ada Dead Chara_, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

**Summary:**

Hinata ditindas oleh Karin dkk lagi. Sakura ditantang bermain basket oleh Sasuke. Jika Sasuke menang, Sakura tidak boleh membolos. Siapa ya yang menang?

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

Balasan Review ada di bawah!

So, Enjoy It!

TAKDIR SAKURA

Chapter 3

Sakura memasuki sebuah rumah sakit besar yang tertulis besar di sana "Konoha Hospital".

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?" gumam Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya dan segera menekan tombol hijau begitu tahu siapa yang menelponnya. "Ya, Kabuto_-san_?" sahut Sasuke. Jeda beberapa menit saat Kabuto berbicara. "Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang!" Sasuke segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menoleh sejenak ke arah rumah sakit Konoha. "Aku akan mencari tahu soal ini, Sakura," gumamnya dengan yakin lalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

"Ohayo, kak Sakura~" sapa Hinata yang sudah berada di meja makan, siap untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Ohayo," jawab Sakura yang berjalan ke meja makan.

"Ehm … kak," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura. Ia mulai mengambil nasi goreng dan segera menyantapnya.

"Bo … bolehkah aku membawa bento untuk 2 porsi? Soalnya ada temanku yang suka dengan bento buatan kak Sakura," kata Hinata sambil menatap Sakura dengan sedikit takut.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa bawa bagianku," jawab Sakura enteng sambil menunjuk meja yang di atasnya terdapat 2 kotak bento, milik Hinata dan Sakura.

"Waaa~ sungguh? Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan kak Sakura nanti?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya lalu melihat ke arah Hinata. "Tenang, nanti aku bisa makan di kantin sekolah. Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan di kantin sekolah. Ah, kangen sekali … " ucapnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri sambil menerawang.

Seketika wajah Hinata berbinar-binar lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. "Makasih, kak. Kak Sakura memang _the best_!" ucapnya dengan semangat. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan adiknya tersebut.

"Setiap aku membawa bekal bentoku, Anko selalu minta mencicipinya, tapi aku tidak pernah kasih, kak. Lucu sekali wajahnya kak, waktu melihatku menyantap bekal. Hahaha … " tawa Hinata.

"Jadi namanya Anko?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Kapan-kapan ajak dia ke rumah, ya!"

"Ok!" jawab Hinata dengan semangat.

"Ohya, gerombolan perempuan setan yang mengganggumu semalam siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia seniorku, namanya Karin dan Tayuya," jawab Hinata.

"Senior macam apa mereke. Pokoknya kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, lawan saja. Janga takut pada mereka hanya karena mereka itu adalah seniormu!" tegas Sakura.

"Tapi aku takut, kak," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa menelponku. Ya, atau kau pura-pura berani. Gertak mereka. Atau bertemanlah dengan teman yang bisa berkelahi!" saran Sakura mencarikan solusi yang tepat.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

"Hey, Sakura. Tumben kau tidak siap-siap untuk membolos," tegur Ino begitu ia memasuki kelas dan melihat Sakura sedang duduk santai di bangkunya sendiri sambil membaca sebuah komik.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mbolos untuk pelajaran olahraga," jawab Sakura tanpa beralih dari komiknya.

"Sakura kan memang begitu. Setiap ada pelajaran olahraga, ia tidak akan mbolos sekolah," tambah Tenten yang juga sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri yang berada di seberang kanan tempat duduk Sakura, tentu saja ia juga sedang membaca komik. Dan komik yang Sakura baca adalah komik pinjaman dari Tenten. Ino lalu duduk di bangkunya sendiri, tepat di samping kanan Sakura.

Seperti yang dikatakan Tenten tadi, Sakura tidak akan membolos jika ada pelajaran olahraga. Ia senang saat ada pelajaran olahraga karena ia pasti akan main basket dari awal pelajaran olahraga sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Padahal kan, olahraga itu pelajarannya tidak hanya basket. Emang dasar Sakuranya saja yang bandel. Lagi pula, ia sengaja libur kerja untuk istirahat dan menikmati pelajatan favoritnya, yaitu olahraga. Begitu pula dengan kerja malam, ia hari ini juga libur.

"Ohya, aku hampir lupa!" pekik Ino tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Sakura dan Tenten sedikit kaget.

"Cks! Kau ini! Bisa tidak berbicara pelan, ha!?" kesal Tenten sambil mendelik ke arah Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir kuda sambil memamerkan 2 jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Kemarin, ada guru olahraga baru. Katanya sih, ganteng," ucap Ino dengan mata yang bersinar.

"Ganteng atau tidak, itu tidak penting. Katamu, kau menyukai Sai." Komentar Tenten yang sudah meletakkan komiknya dan mulai memperhatikan si ratu gosip.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula, kami belum resmi pacaran," jawab Ino enteng. Tenten hanya menggeleng heran pada Ino. Temannya ini benar-benar, yang ada dalam kepala Ino hanya cowok, cowok, dan cowok.

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino beralih ke Sakura.

Sakura sejenak menurunkan komik yang menutupi wajahnya. "Hn, biasa saja," jawab Sakura seadanya lalu menaikkan kembali komiknya.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Ino tidak puas dengan reaksi dan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura kembali menurunkan komiknya yang kesekian kalianya, lalu memandang Ino dengan lekat, "Terus, gue harus bilang 'Wow', gitu?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut tapi terlihat mengejek sehingga Ino menjadi kesal. Sedangkan Tenten, ia menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

Ino mendelik ke arah Tenten. "Huahahaha…" itulah jawaban Tenten. Ia malah mengeluarkan tawanya yang sudah tidak tertahan. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin kesal. Ino hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lebih baik kau belajar yang rajin!" nasehat Sakura. "sebentar lagi kan kita ujian akhir," lanjutnya.

Ino memandang Sakura heran. "Lihat dirimu!" serunya sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan lantang. "Kau sendiri malah membaca komik yang tidak penting seperti itu!" serunya.

"Hobi," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hobi apanya?!" bantah Sakura tidak terima dengan jawaban Sakura barusan. "Kenapa kau selalu pendapat peringkat 1? Padahal kau tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran!" Ino sedikit mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Karena takdir, mungkin," sahut Sakura seadanya.

"Takdir? Menurutku, ini tidak adil!" bantak Ino.

"Semua takdir itu adil," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Adil apanya?!" lagi-lagi Ino tidak mau menerima ucapan Sakura. "Kau cantik, pintar, banyak laki-laki yang suka denganmu. Bahkan Hidate sang atlit lari terkeren di sekolah ini saja menyukaimu, dan …" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Ino, begitu pula dengan Tenten. Ino menatap Sakura, "… dan kau mendapatkan semua itu tanpa usaha yang berarti. Seperti saat ini, kau dengan santai membaca komik setiap hari dan bolos sekolah, tapi kau selalu menjadapat nilai yang SEMPURNA di setiap UJIAN," lanjut Ino panjang lebar dengan menekankan kata 'sempurna' dan 'ujian'.

Tenten dulu beralih melihat Sakura. Ia merasa sependapat dengan Ino, untuk saat ini. Tenten dan Ino memandang Sakura lekat, meminta jawaban.

"Itu karena aku belajar tiap malam," jawab Sakura dengan mudah.

"Tapi kan, kau tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran. Bagaimana kau bisa belajar sendiri tanpa bantuan?" tanya Tentn yang sekarang berpihak pada Ino.

"Buku paket kan ada. Apa gunanya beli kalau tidak dipakai?" lagi-lagi Sakura bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Tapi jawaban itu sama sekali tidak membuat kedua sahabatnya ini puas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Berhenti memandangku seperti itu!" ucap Sakura yang mulai risih dipandangi Ino dan Tenten dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi. Dengar baik-baik!" Sakura memandang Ino dan Tenten secara bergantian. "Ini semua karena …" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sehingga membuat Ino dan Tenten semakin penasaran. " … takdir," lanjutnya singkat lalu kembali membaca komiknya.

Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud Sakura? Ini tidak lucu. Semudah itu ia menanggapinya dengan satu kata, yaitu 'Takdir'. Apa ia bercanda?

"Apa kau bercanda? Kita berdua butuh jawaban yang pasti!  
protes Ino. Tenten mengangguk.

"Memang itulah jawabannya," jawab Sakura.

"Ok. Kita anggap itu jawabannya. Lalu, kenapa 'Takdir' tidak adil? Padaku, misalnya," tanya Ino menuntut sebuah jawaban yang logis.

"Dan padaku juga!" tambah Tenten cepat. Ia juga merasa 'Takdir' tidak adil padanya, karena Neji sang ketua ekskul karate selalu mengalahkannya dengan mudah walau Tenten sudah sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan Neji.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan lekat. "Percayalah bahwa takdir itu memang adil untuk siapa saja. Untukku, untukmu Ino, dan untukmu Tenten," jelas Sakura lembut.

Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. "Setidaknya kalian anak orang kaya yang tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari uang, hn?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini seserius itu. Kalian terlihat aneh dengan wajah berfikir seperti itu. Terlihat tidak pantas memikirkan hal-hal berat. Hahaha …" Sakura tertawa renyah. "Nikmatilah hidup kalian yang saat ini sudah ada karena hidup hanya sekali," ucap Sakura kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya sambil membawa komiknya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana!?" tanya Tenten yang melihat Sakura keluar kelas.

"Atap sekolah," jawab Sakura santai.

"Sebentar lagi kan pelajaran guru Kakashi!" Ino mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku akan kembali saat jam olahraga nanti!" jawab Sakura sedikit keras begitu sudah berada di luar kelas.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan langsung ke atap sekolah. Seketika pula angin menerpa wajah cantiknya dan menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang indah. Sejenak Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang mengelus wajah halusnya.

"Takdir benar-benar sangat adil …" gumam Sakura dengan senyum miris. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Lagi-lagi Sakura memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan ia menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata onyx-nya yang menawan berdiri sangat dekat di depannya.

"A… apa yang guru Sasuke lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura gugup karena kepergok telah membolos di pelajaran pertama.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, hn?" sang guru magang—Sasuke—malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sakura dengan wajah datar hendak menghindar dari Sasuke, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya. Sasuke menghalangi jalan Sakura dengan berdiri di depannya. "Sebenarnya apa mau guru?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membolos?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menghalangi langkah Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura dingin. "Dan cepat minggir dari hadapanku … guru magang ..." perintah Sakura.

"Ayo kita bertanding!" aju Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit terkejut sesaat lalu kembali berwajah datar. "Untuk apa?" ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Kita bertanding basket. Jika aku menang, kau tidak boleh membolos lagi. Dan jika kau yang menang, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi," terang Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan tawaran Sasuke. "Baiklah." Sakura menerima tantangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa?" tanya Sakura yang kurang mengerti maksud uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sebagai tanda 'deal'," jawab Sasuke.

"Ck!" Sakura hanya berdecih lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke untuk bersalaman.

"Jadi, kita sudah bisa berteman sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menjadi memanas saat melihat senyum Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangannya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat bersinar-sinar. 'Sial! kenapa wajahnya menjadi bersinar seperti itu!' umpat Sakura dalam hati. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannnya ke depan dada, "Tidak segampang itu!" jawabnya.

"Ya, sepertinya perjuanganku masih cukup panjang," ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura sambil memasukkan kedua lengannya ke saku celana. Sasuke berjalan keluar pintu.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. "Kenapa guru itu sangat menyebalkan?" gumamya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan guru magang itu dan mengakhiri semuanya!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba dengan penuh semangat.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

"KYAAA ... Guru Sasuke! Semangaaaatt!" teriak semua siswi, teman satu kelas Sakura yang menyaksikan pertandingan Sakura dengan guru olahraganya, Sasuke.

"Guru Sasuke, kalahkan Sakura!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba. Tenten yang berada di sampingya pun mengalihkan pandangannnya pada Ino. Jelas saja, bagaimana ia bisa mendukung gurunya dibanding dengan sahabatnya? Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang saat ini sedang ada di tengah lapangan basket, siap untuk memulai pertandingannnya dengan Sasuke. "Sahabat macam apa dia. Uh, dasar Ino," gumamnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Tenten menyiku Ino, "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka? Seharusnya kau mendukung Sakura bukannya guru Sasuke."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sakura tadi sehingga aku masih dendam dengannya," jawab Ino.

"Hah~" Tenten hanya menghela nafas maklum. Ino memang kadang suka seperti itu. "Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Tenten akhirnya. Tenten lalu kembali beralih ke arah lapangan. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi memanas saat dilihatnya sebuah pemandangan yang sangat oohh~, romantis.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi wajah Tenten. Ia lalu ikut melihat ke arah lapangan. Seketika pula wajahnya juga menjadi memerah.

Yang benar saja, wajah Ino dan Tenten memerah. Karena saat ini di tengah lapangan basket, Sakura sedang membelalakan matanya saat sesuatu benda yang lembab dan halus menempel di pipi kirinya. Saking syok-nya, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Sasuke mencium pipi kiri Sakura di depan umum. Untung saja hanya ada teman sekelas Sakura. Ini saja sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati, apalagi jika disaksikan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Sasuke lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura setelah dengan tidak sopannya ia mencium pipi Sakura.

Sakura memegang pipi kirinya yang memanas. "A ... apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar guru mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan tangannya. Beberapa kali Sakura mengusap pipi kirinya, mencoba menghilangkan bekas bibir Sasuke yang menempel.

"Habisnya aku gemas melihat pipimu yang mengembung seperti tadi, sehingga tanpa sadar aku menciummu," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya dan dengan wajah yang dibuat cool.

"Aaaaaarrggghhh!" teriak Sakura keras yang masih memegang pipinya, seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapat kutukan 7 turunan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kyaaaa!" seru seluruh siswa dan siswi yang menyaksikan moment romantis SasuSaku tersebut.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan mengalahkanmu, GURU MESUM!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan jarinya tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu itu ... " jeda Sasuke sambil tersenyum, " … seratus tahun lagi. Hn?" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

Seketika Sakura menjadi jengkel dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan. 'Sial! Dia meremehkanku. Baiklah! Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan mengakhiri semua ini!' batin Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Hinata berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil bersenandung riang. Hatinya sangat senang pagi ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyerahkan bento bagian Anko.

"Wah wah wah! Pagi ini kau terlihat senang sekali, ya?" sebuah suara dan sebuah gerombolan senior membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata pun menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dan ternyata orang-orang tersebut adalah Karin dan Tayuya dengan 2 orang laki-laki yang tidak begitu Hinata kenal.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Hinata berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya. Walaupun suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai berani melawanku, ya?" ucap Karin dengan seringai. "Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran yang lebih 'membekas' agar kau jera," lanjutnya sambil melirik teman-temannya.

Hinata mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, saat Karin dan kawan-kawannya memandanginya dengan seringai iblis mereka.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang berkuasa di sini!" bisik Karin yang mulai mendekati Hinata.

"J ... jangan harap aku takut dengan kalian!" seru Hinata mencoba menggertak Karin.

Karin menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya, "Jadi, kau tidak takut denganku, hm?" Karin melirik ketiga temannya, "Tayuya, Jugo, cepat pegangi dia!" perintahnya.

Dan dengan cepat, Tayuya dan seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ jabrik—Jugo—langsung berlari ke arah Hinata kemudian mencengkeram tangan Hinata sebelum Hinata sempat kabur.

_Bruk!_

Tas yang dibawa Hinata pun terjatuh ke tanah. Ia mencoba meronta, tapi tenaga Tayuya dan Jugo lebih besar darinya. Kedua tangannya benar-benar terkunci dan tidak bisa bergerak. "Uukgh! Dasar kalian beraninya keroyokan!" seru Hinata yang masih terus meronta.

_Plak!_

Karin geram dengan ucapan Hinata baru saja sehingga Hinata mendapat tamparan yang begitu keras di pipi kirinya. "Ternyata kakakmu yang monster itu sudah mengajarimu untuk membangkang, ya!" serunya.

"Kak Sakura bukan monster! Yang monster itu kau!" balas Hinata yang tidak terima dengan hinaan Karin terhadap Sakura.

Amarah Karin mulai naik lagi, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. "Baiklah, kau tadi menyebutku monster?" tanyanya yang tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata. "Sekarang akan kubuktikan seberapa kejam dan menyeramkannya aku sebagai monster!" seru Karin.

Hinata hanya diam, ia mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk lagi. Sekarang siapa yang akan menolongnya lagi? Apa ia akan selalu bergantung pada orang lain seperti kemarin-kemarin? Hinata berkali-kali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempunyai keberanian sebesar kakaknya.

"Sui, ambil tas anak itu!" perintah Karin pada pemuda yang satunya. Dengan segera pemuda itu menuruti perintahnya Karin. "Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksimu jika tasmu dan seisinya kurendam di dalam kolam ikan itu," ucap Karin sambil menunjuk pada kolam ikan yang berada tepat di samping kanan gerbang masuk.

Mata Hinata membulat. Hinata sangat khawatir jika Karin benar-beanr melakukan aksi liciknya tersebut. Pasalnya, di dalam tasnya ada bento untuk Anko dan juga untuk dirinya serta alat tulis. Bahkan, ponselnya juga ada di dalam tasnya tersebut. Ponsel sederhana yang Sakura belikan untuknya beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia mulai masuk ke SMA. "Ja ... jangan, kak," mohon Hinata agar Karin membatalkan niatnya.

"Aku suka dengan permohonanmu tersebut," ucap Karin, "tapi sayang, aku tidak berniat untuk mengabulkannya." Karin berjalan mendekati kolam ikan.

"Jangan!" seru Hinata mencoba menghentikan Karin. Tapi Karin tetap saja meneruskan aksinya.

Karin mengangkat tas Hinata tepat di atas kolam. "Kau lihat ini? Aku sangat senang melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Karin tanpa perasaan. Satu per satu jarinya mulai melepaskan tas tersebut.

"JANGAANNNN!"

_Byuur!_

Tas Hinata jatuh ke dalam air. Dan secara perlahan, tasnya tenggelam ke dasar kolam yang kedalammnya mencapai 75 centimeter tersebut.

"Hiks!" Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa Karin dan teman-temannya tega melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa ia harus mendapat penindasan seperti ini? Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah, kenapa dirinya sangat lemah? Kaki Hinata menjadi lemas sehingga tidak mampu lagi menopang badannya. Cengkraman tangan Tayuya dan Suigetsu pun sudah lepas dari tangan Hinata.

_Brug!_

Hinata jatuh bertulut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya ke dagu lalu jatuh ke tanah. Kedua tangannya juga ia letakkan di atas tanah untuk menopang badanya yang semakin lemas. "Hiks! Kenapa?" gumanya dengan suara serak karena tercampur dengan tangis.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Karin dengan nada meledek.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?!" ulang Hinata masih dengan suara paraunya tapi lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Hahahaha ... !" gelagak tawa Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Kau sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Karin sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Aaksh!" pekik Hinata ketika telapak tangannya diinjak dengan kejam oleh Karin. Hinata hanya bisa menangis sambil memegang tangannya yang masih diinjak Karin.

"Itu karena aku membencimu ... " desis Karin dengan nada yang penuh kebencian sambil menandaskan injakannya. "Sangat membencimu!" lanjutnya.

Hinata mencoba menahan teriakan dan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Karin pada kawan-kawannya. Kemudian mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Walaupun begitu, tapi tidak ada satupun teman-temannya yang berani menolong Hinata. Mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan gank Karin.

Hinata masih berdiam diri di tempat sambil menangis. Ia begitu membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. Yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

_Tetot!_

Pertandinganpun akhirnya berakhir. Nafas para pemain pun terlihat tidak beraturan, termasuk Sakura. Penonton bersorak penuh dengan semangat mengoraki sang 'Pemenang'.

"Guru Sasukeee … ! Yee … !" ya, begitulah kira-kira sang guru olahragalah yang akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan serta senyum yang mengejek, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa gurunya ini benar-benar hebat. Padahal Sakura juga tergolong jago dalam basket. Predikat guru olahraga yang disandang Sasuke memang bukan omong kosong belaka.

"_See_?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan kesal. "Kau ka-lah," ucapnya dengan mengeja kata 'kalah' untuk memperjelasnya.

Sakura semakin kesal saja dengan guru magangnya ini. Ia berani mengejek Sakura. 'Sial!' umpat Sakura dalam hati. "Iya," sahut Sakura pelan. Tentu saja ia malu mengatakannya. Sakura si ratu mbolos, si anak bandel dan jago basket kalah telak dengan guru magangnya, Sasuke. Mau ditaruh mana mukannya?

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" pinta Sasuke yang sengaja mempermainan Sakura.

"Iya, aku kalah ... " ulang Sakura sedikit menambah volume suaranya dari yang pertama. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

"Yang ke-ras!" pinta Sasuke lagi.

Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke. "Iya! Aku mengaku kalah!" seru Sakura akhirnya dengan suara keras sehingga penonton pertandingan itupun dapat mendengar dengan jelas. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang seringai yang sangat meneybalkan bagi Sakura.

"Kyaaa ... guru Sasuke ganteng! Keren!" teriak para siswi lagi dengan semangatnya.

Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang semakin membuatnya kesal itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke tepi lapangan dan duduk di sana. Sakura istirahat sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Tenten dan Ino yang sedang berlari ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Nih!" Tenten menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman dingin yang yang sengaja ia beli untuk Sakura. Sakura pun segera mengambilnya dan sejenak tersenyum pada Tenten. "Kenapa kau bisa kalah?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja Sakura kalah. Lawannya kan Guru Sasu—aw!" pikik Ino saat pinggangnya disiku oleh Tenten. "Kenapa, sih?!" kesal Ino. "Maksudku, karena guru Sasuke kan memang guru olahraga. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Sakura sedikit susah mengalahkannya," koreksi Ino.

"Walaupun begitu, tapi ada yang berbeda dari Sakura. Sepertinya kemampuannya menurun dari yang kemarin-kemarin," komentar Tenten.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Tenten pun kaget. "Ah, mungkin karena aku terlalu capek. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang banyak kerjaan," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tawa aneh.

"Owwhh~" ucap Tenten sera Ino secara bersamaan.

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak diundang meng_interubt _percakapan Sakura dengan kawan-kawannya. "Sebagai perayaan kemenanganku, bagaimana kalau kalian aku traktir makan di kantin?" tawar Sasuke tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya.

"Waaa~ boleh juga itu, guru!" ucap Ino kegirangan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten hanya memandang jengah dengan tingkah Ino yang begitu memalukan.

Tanpa komentar sama sekali, Sakura lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

_Buk!_

_Grep!_

Tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan, botol yang ia pegang pun jatuh. Untung saja pingang Sakura segera diraih Sasuke sehingga badannya tidak membentur lapangan basket yang keras.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino dan Tenten cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura. "Tolong lepaskan aku, guru!" pintanya.

Sasuke dengan enggan melepas pinggang Sakura. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura!" pekik Ino dan Tenten bersamaan ketika badan Sakura kembali tidak seimbang dan akan jatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak meraih Sakura seperti tadi.

"Biar aku antar ke UKS!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memaksa.

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa," bantah Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan egois, Sakura! Biar aku mengantarmu ke UKS!" Sasuke tetap memaksa untuk mengantar Sakura ke UKS.

" ... " Sakura kali ini hanya diam saja.

"Sakura ... " gumam Ino dan Tenten cemas.

"Kalian pergi saja dulu ke kantin, nanti kami akan menyusul!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, guru!" patuh Ino dan Tenten. Kemudian dengan sedikit enggan, Tenten dan Ino pun pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Mereka sedikit lega karena ada Sasuke yang akan menjaga Sakura.

Tanpa basi basi, Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style._ Sakura sontak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan guru magangnya ini padanya. Ia mencoba melawan, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya susah bergerak. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam di dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Sedang para penonton yang masih tersisa berseru 'ooh' seperti sedang menonton drama romansa. Dengan gaya yang cool, Sasuke berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura menuju ke UKS.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sudah hampir 5 menit Sakura dan Sasuke saling diam di ruang UKS. Sakura terbaring di atas ranjang yang tersedia di dalam UKS, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang tidak begitu jauh dengan ranjang Sakura. Sakura tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sakura. Ia mencoba menahannya dan menunggu keadaan Sakura hingga membaik terlebih dsahulu.

10 menit sudah berlalu. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, sepertinya Sakura sudah sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Sasuke menghampiri ranjang Sakura. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Sakura sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi segera Sakura menutupi wajah terkejutnya. "Maksud guru apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti maksudku. Aku menyadarinya, ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu. Walaupun sedikit, aku tahu mana tubuh yang normal dengan tubuh yang tidak normal. Aku ini guru olahraga, bukan guru kesenian!" tegas Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sakura cuek, mencoba tidak terpancing dengan omongan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan cari tahu sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke Sakura, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang Sakura sembunyikan darinya.

"Apa urusanmu?" gumam Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya. "Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu urusan orang?! Kau pikir kau siapa?!" bentak Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan sikap ingin tahu Sasuke. "Apa aku harus beritahu padamu semua masalah pribadiku?! Kau pikir kau siapa?!" teriaknya, "tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kehidupanku dan mengacaukan semua hidupku! Kau pikir kau siapa, ha?!"

" ... " Sasuke hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku, lalu keluar UKS begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk di ranjang.

_-TBC-_

**Celoteh Author!**

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Molor lama banget deh. Hehe... maaf ya.

Tolong review-dan concritnya,,,,saran n masukan, saya buka dengan kedua tangan saya yang pendek, karena aku orangnya juga pendek...hehehe...

**Balasan Review:**

Nina317Elf: hehe... nanti NaruHina juga ada halangan tersendiri kok... ^^ agak susah sih. Mksih udah review ^^

Kakaru niachinaha: hey ru, maaf ru update...telat banget ya...hiks... makasih udah mau review ^^

Ayano Futabatei: maksih udah review ^^

Ucucubi: maksih udah review ^^

CINTA DAMAI: maksih udah review ^^

Momo Haruyuki: hehe... klo yang ini mash kurang? Makasih dah review ^^

Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: klo yang ini udh nyambung belum? Hehe.. maksih udah review ^^

akasuna no ei-chan: klo sekarang gimana? Udah kerasa belum feelnya? Maklum, baru belajar .mksih dh mau review ^^

Ra-chan: enggak ,,,hinata SMA konoha 2, sengkn sakura Konoha 1, jaraknya lumayan jauh. Mksih udh mau RnR ^^

Sami haruchi: gpp kok, yang penting ningglin jejak..hehe mksih udh mau review ^^

**Thanks for:**

Ayano Futabatei, Momo Haruyuki , Sami haruchi , UchihaJess SicaChu, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi , Kuromi no Sora , Yoshida Ayano , , yaahaa

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca! ^_^

**N **

_**KEEP SMILE! **_

_**Klaten, 18 Nopember 2012, 02:44**_

_**Naumi Megumi**_

emua reader fanfict-q yang belum sempet. wong ng menang?n. hehe ;(imana sasuke pingsan.a membuat jalanan ma_

]


	4. Chapter 4

**Takdir Sakura Chapter 4**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt, Angst

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ide cerita fic ini © Naumi Megumi

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

_**Ingat! Update tidak tentu!**_

* * *

**Summary:**

Lalu, siapakah yang akan menjadi pahlawan untuk Hinata dari tindasan Karin dkk? Atau malah tidak akan ada pahlawan yang akan menolongnya lagi?

Sakura kembali ke Konoha Hospital. Ia menemuai seorang dokter ahli. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura?

* * *

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

Balasan Review ada di bawah!

So, Enjoy It!

* * *

_Chapter Sebelumnya:_

Hinata ditindas lagi oleh Karin, bahkan ia membawa teman yang lebih banyak lagi hanya untuk menindas Hinata. Kemudian dengan kejamnya ia menceburkan tas Hinata ke dalam kolam ikan sekolah.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sedang bertanding basket melawan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Sasuke lah yang menjadi pemenang. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menjadi aneh, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke menyadarinya, tapi Sakura bersi keras tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa tentang kondisinya. Bahkan, Sakura membentak Sasuke yang telah muncul tiba-tiba di dalam hidupnya dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Lalu, bagaimana kah kisah selanjutnya?

* * *

TAKDIR SAKURA

Chapter 4

"Hiks!" Hinata secara perlahan berjalan menghampiri kolam ikan sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia akan mengambil tasnya yang ada di dalam kolam tersebut.

Begitu ia ada di depan kolam, ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Ia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kolam ikan tersebut. Hinata menyusuri dasar kolam dengan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke dalam air. Air di kolam tersebut cukup keruh sehingga Hinata harus meraba-raba setiap dasar kolam untuk mencari tasnya.

"Ah, ini dia!" gumam Hinata begitu ia menyentuh sesuatu benda yang diperkirakannya adalah tasnya. Ia mengangkat benda tersebut ke permukaan.

_Plung plung plung_

"Yah~" keluh Hinata karena semua isi tasnya malah berjatuhan ke air begitu ia mengangkat tasnya, karena tasnya terbuka. Tas yang dipegang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya lalu ia alihkan ke tangan kirinya. Ia mencoba mencari lagi barang-barangnya yang terjatuh dengan tangan kanannya.

"Huh? Apa ini?" Hinata merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. "Seingatku, aku tidak membawa barang yang lembek-lembek seperti ini," gumamnya polos dan juga dengan wajah penasaran. Dan karena penasaran, ia pun mengangkat benda yang ada di tangannya ke permukaan.

"Uhm …" Hinata melihat benda yang ada di genggamannya dengan seksama. Benda tersebut berwarna hijau kecoklatan dan kenyal. Ia benar-benar penasaran. "Ini bukan barangku." Hinata lalu menggoyangkan benda itu.

"Kungkok~" (Aku nggak tahu pasti bunyi katak itu kayak gimana)

"Aargghh!"

_Byur!_

Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui itu benda apa. Ya, itu adalah katak. Saat Hinata mengetahui bahwa benda itu adalah katak, ia langsung menjerit syok sambil melempar katak tersebut dengan asal, sepertinya katak itu kembali ke dalam air.

Hinata bergidik geli dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. "Katak? Baru saja aku memegang seekor katak?" gumamnya yang tidak percaya bahwa baru saja tangannya memegang seekor katak, hewan yang paling menggelikan di seluruh dunia, bagi Hinata tentunya. "Aaa~ Kak Sakura~" rengeknya

"Hahahaha …" terdengar suara tawa laki-laki yang terdengar sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Hinata.

"Huh?" Hinata lalu menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Benar dugaannya, ia melihat gurunya—Naruto sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya geli. "Guru!" kesalnya karena Naruto malah menertawainya. "Kenapa Guru malah tertawa, sih! uh!" rajuk Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maaf … maaf," ucap Naruto sambil melepas sepatu kulit serta kaos kakinya.

_Plung._

Naruto menceburkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam. "Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata pun balas tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona. "A … arigatou, guru …" ucapnya dengan gugup.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Pikirannya entah pergi kemana. Ia terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak seharusnya aku berteriak seperti itu padanya," gumamnya menyesal. Perasaan bersalah terus menghampiri Sakura. Pasalnya, baru pertama ia meneriaki orang seperti itu, bahkan ia berteriak sangat keras pada Sasuke.

_Bruk!_

Sakura menabrak seseorang, atau orang itu yang menabrak Sakura? Entahlah. "Maaf," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Walau bagaimana pun juga ia sudah salah karena berjalan tidak melihat ke depan.

"Sakura …" gumam orang tersebut dengan suara baritonnya.

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba hati Sakura merasa sakit saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Bahkan suara itu sempat menaungi hatinya. Suara itu, mirip suara seseorang. Sakura segera menegakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pemilik suara tersebut bukanlah 'dia'.

"Ini benar-benar kau kan, Sakura!" ucap orang itu lagi. Dan Sakura semakin yakin bahwa orang itu memang 'dia'. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Jika itu benar-benar 'dia', Sakura belum siap untuk menghadapinya. Lebih tepatnya, hatinyalah yang belum siap untuk merasakan sensasi sakit kembali saat melihat wajahnya. Mendengar suaranya saja membuat hatinya perih, apalagi jika ia harus melihat wajahnya.

_Wush!_

"Hey!" panggil orang itu saat dengan tiba-tiba Sakura malah berlari melewatinya. Sakura yang sebenarnya mendengar panggila orang itu malah terus berlari.

"Sakura!" Sakura mendengar suara salah satu sahabatnya yang memanggilnya, yaitu Ino.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa aku malah lari kemari?!" rutuk Sakura. Sakura tanpa sadar berlari ke kantin. Yang benar saja. Guru magangnya kan juga sedang di sana, bersama teman-temannya. Mereka kan baru saja bertengkar. Err … lebih tepatnya, Sakura yang memaki Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja ini bukan situasi yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura.

"Sakura, sebelah sini!" teriak Ino lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Sakura dapat melihatnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengetahuinya, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sakura pura-pura mengedarkan penglihatannya. "Ah, Hey!" teriak Sakura membalas panggilan Ino. Sakura juga melihat ada Sasuke di sana.

"Ayo cepat sini!" perintah Ino.

"Ah, iya," jawab Sakura. Dengan langkah enggan, Sakura pun berjalan ke meja kedua sahabatnya dan juga guru magangnya itu. Kemudian Sakura duduk di samping kiri Sasuke, karena kursi yang kosong hanya di sana.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura POV

Suasana seperti ini memang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Aku harus duduk dengan orang ini, guru Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

"Sakura, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Tenten padaku.

"Aku minum jus jeruk saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Ino sambil melihatku.

"Iya, kau kan baru saja bertanding basket. Pasti tenagamu terkuras," tambah Tenten yang terlihat cemas dengan keadaanku. Bukannya aku tidak lapar, tapi aku gengsi. Tentu saja. Baru saja aku membentak Guru Sasuke, tapi masak iya aku harus menerima traktiran guru magang ini.

Aku sedikit melirik ke guru Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Entah apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan. Tapi siapa peduli!

Eh?

'Sial! Sial! Sial!' aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena kepergok sedang memandangi guru mesum itu. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya guru mesum itu melihatku.

Aku pun juga melihatnya. "A … apa?" tanyaku balik pura-pura tidak paham apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Kau tadi memandangi wajahku. Aku kira ada sesuatu. Atau kau baru menikmati wajahku yang indah ini?" tebak guru mesum itu dengan PD-nya.

Ha? Apa tadi dia bilang? Kenapa ada guru mesum yang super narsis seperti dia di dunia ini? "Apa-apaan itu?! Siapa juga yang memandangi wajahmu!" elakku.

End Sakura POV

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Normal POV

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi memandangi wajahku seperti tadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak memandangi wajahmu!" Sakura mencoba membantah tuduhan Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan tuduhan tapi fakta. Fakta bahwa Sakura memang memandang wajah Sasuke tadi. Sakura memandang guru magangnya itu dengan kesal. 'Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!'

Sedangkan Tenten dan Ino hanya saling menyiku dan mengedikkan bahu saat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara teman dengan guru mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Sakura tapi yang diberi senyum malah mengalihkan wajahnya. "Oh, begitu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ucap Sasuke lalu bertopang dagu. Oh, betapa keren dan indah pemandangan itu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi, tapi hanya sebentar. Ia takut kepergok lagi sedang melihat Sasuke. Entah sampai setinggi apa tingkat kenarsisan Sasuke nantinya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Kenapa sikapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. 'Padahal aku tadi berkata kasar padanya. Apa dia tidak merasa sakit hati?'

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas sesuatu yang samar-samar." Tenten mencoba mengganti topik, atau ia mencoba menyindir Sakura?

'Samar-samar katanya!?' kesal Sakura dalam hati sambil melirik Tenten. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya nyengir.

"Jadi, guru mau makan apa?" tanya Ino melihat ke Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja. Oh, ya ampun. Ino mulai lagi dengan sikapnya.

"Aku cukup air putih saja, soalnya aku masih kenyang," jawab Sasuke lembut lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Tidak lama kemudian ia mulai asik berkutat dengan tuts-tust ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Kau benar-benar tidak mau makan sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya. Aku hanya haus sedikit," jawab Sakura yakin. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke yang sibuk sendiri. 'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Akh! Kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan guru mesum ini terus, sih! bodoh!' Sakura tanpa sadar menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Tenten cemas saat melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Huh? Ah … hehehe, tidak apa-apa, kok. Hehehe …" jawab Sakura dengan tawa garing sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin Sakura sedang memikirkanku," sahut Sasuke asal tapi tepat sasaran.

"Eh?" pekik Ino dan juga Tenten bersamaan.

_Deg!_

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' batin Sakura heran dengan wajah pucat. Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha…." tawa Sasuke dengan santai. "Kalian menganggap ini serius?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Guru ini … membuat kami kaget saja. Hahaha…" tawa Ino.

Sepintas Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu pandang, tapi Sakura dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya. 'Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan," batinya. Sakura merasa kesal. Sepertinya Sasuke sengaja mempermainkan Sakura.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Di Ruang UKS SMA 2 Konoha.

Terlihat ruangan UKs begitu sunyi, hanya ada 2 orang di sana. Ia adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah Naruto membantu mencari tas Hinata yang berada di kolam, Naruto pun memaksa Hinata untuk ke UKS dan mengobati luka Hinata. Naruto membersihkan luka lecet yang ada di telapak tangan dan punggung tangan Hinata dengan antiseptik.

_Tes._

Naruto melihat ada air yang menetes membasahi rok Hinata. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata menangis.

"Hiks!" tangis Hinata pun semakin deras. "Kenapa?" gumamnya. Naruto yang bingung melihat Hinata menangis hanya diam, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. "Kenapa aku begitu lemah?" Hinata kembali bergumam dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa aku tidak berguna? Hiks!" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

Entah kenapa Naruto tak kuasa melihat Hinata menangis di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Ia meraih pundah Hinata dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Ia tenggelamkan kepala Hinata ke dalam dadanya. Walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa kaos olahraganya akan basah dengan air mata Hinata, ia tak peduli. Yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang ingin menenangkan Hinata dengan caranya, dengan apa yang ia bisa.

Hinata tersentak dengan perlakuan gurunya tersebut padanya. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh dada bidang Naruto, ia merasa nyaman dan sejak. Jiwanya terasa damai. Hinata memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Air matanya yang tadinya mengalir deras berangsur mereda. "Aku mohon, Guru. Tolong jangan pernah bilang soal ini pada Anko," pintanya bergumam. Walaupun Naruto tak menjawab, tapi Hinata merasakan bahwa Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

"Hinataa…!" sambut Anko begitu melihat Hinata memasuki kelas. "Kenapa kau terlambat sampai 2 jam?" tanyanya lalu menghampiri Hinata. "Eh? Ada guru Naruto juga?" tanyanya lagi begitu melihat Naruto muncul dari balik pintu.

"Guru Naruto…!" teriak siswi seisi kelas lalu mereka berhamburan menghapiri Naruto.

"Hehe…hey, kalian semua," sapa Naruto pada murid-muridnya. Naruto sedikit terdorong kesini dan kesana oleh murid-muridnya yang manis.

"Err…maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sedikit," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus pada Anko. "dan… tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Guru Naruto lalu mengobrol sedikit," dustanya.

Ekspresi Anko pun berubah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata sedang berbohong padanya. Ada yang tidak beres. Dan Anko menangkap keadaan Hinata yang terlihat sedikit kucel, walaupun tadi Hinata sempat merapikan penampilannya saat di UKS bersama Naruto. Tas dan barang-barangnya juga sudah ia keringkan waktu di UKS tadi.

"Ah? Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kok," jawab Hinata mencoba berdusta lagi dan mencoba tersenyum sewajarnya.

Anko menatap Hinata dengan lekat sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Katakan, Hinata! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!?" tanya Anko sedikit memaksa.

"Hahaha…" Hinata tertawa dengan ringan, seolah tidak pernah merasakan sakit ditubuhnya. Di depan sahabatnya, ia berusaha terlihat seceria mungkin, karena ia tidak ingin membuat ada orang lain lagi yang mencemaskannya. "Sudahlah, Anko. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Lagi pula, aku tidak terlupa, kok," jawab Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Anko sambil tersenyum tulus.

Naruto melirik tangan kanan Hinata yang ia sembunyikan di balik badanya, tangan yang tadi pagi diinjak oleh Karin. Tangan itu sedikit lecet namun tidak terlihat ada darah di sana, karena Naruto sudah mengobatinya waktu di UKS. Saat Naruto hendak memperban luka Hinata, Hinata berusaha keras menolaknya. Karena perban di tangannya akan semakin memperjelas bahwa tangan Hinata sedang terluka. Dan Hinata tidak mau membuat Anko cemas saat melihat tangannya yang diperban. Hinata juga menyuruh Naruto untuk berjanji padanya bahwa ia tidak boleh memberitahukan ini pada Anko.

"_Aku terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anko nanti saat melihat perbanku. Hehehe…"_ jawab Hinata saat itu dengan senyum manisnya. 'Sebenarnya jauh di dalam dirimu, kau sangat kuat, Hinata,' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakannya. Tapi jika kejadian ini sampai terulang lagi dan kau tetap tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri pelakunya dan akan kuhabisi mereka!" tegas Anko.

"Hehehe…" Hinata hanya bisa nyengir, karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan ia juga bahagia karena mempunyai Anko sebagai sahabatnya.

"Lho? Guru Naruto…" muncullah seorang laki-laki dewasa dari balik pintu.

"Guru Iruka…" Naruto begitu membalikkan badannya saat ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya dan mendapati Guru Iruka berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Inikan bukan jam pelajaranmu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Guru Iruka.

Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, kok," jawabnya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!" pamitnya pada Hinata dan Anko. Mereka hanya mengangguk. Naruto juga melambaikan tangannya pada siswi-siswi yang tadi mengerubunginya.

"Kyaa…!" teriak siswi-siswi histeris saat melihat senyum Naruto yang menawan.

"Ehem! Silahkan semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" perintah Guru Iruka tanpa kehilangan kewibawaannya sebagai guru.

"Hai!" sahut siswi dengan semangat, termasuk dengan Hinata dan Anko.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

_Teng teng teng!_

Lonceng pulang baru saja berbunyi dan siswa-siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Hingga di dalam kelas tinggallah Tenten, Ino dan Sakura.

_Tap tap tap._

Terdengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat. Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya pun terdiam saat mendengar suara lagkah itu mulai memasuki kelas mereka.

_Jreeng!_

Dengan gaya cool-nya, muncullah seorag pemuda yang berseragam serupa dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Rambutnya hitam berkuncir dengan helaian rambut yang bersisa di kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Sakura, senyum meawan yang dapat membuat seluruh siswi SMa 1 Konoha klepek-klepek. Tapi, tentu saja pengecualian untuk Sakura.

Tenten dan Ino saling memandang sejenak lalu beralih melirik Sakura. mereka ingin melihat reaksi Sakura. Mereka tahu bahwa pemuda yang bernama Hidate tersebut sangat tergila-gila dengan Sakura sejak Sakura mengalahkannya di pertandingan harian saat Sakura masih menjadi anggota karate. Sejenak Sakura memang melihat ke arah Hidate, namun kemudian ia kembali membereskan bukunya kembali. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar kelas begitu saja. Melewati Hidate seolah-oleh ia tidak melihat Hidate.

Tenten dan Ino lalu menghampiri Hidate. "Jangan menyerah!" kata Tenten memberi semangat sambil menepuk pundak kanan Hidate. "Tetap semangat!" tambah Ino sambil menepuk pundak kiri Hidate.

Hidate pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Ia melewati ruang karate. Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Ia melihat begitu banyak siswi yang memenuhi kursi penonton. "Tumben rame," gumamnya.

Sakura mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga ia melihat segerombolan siswi-siswi yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang. Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang di balik kerumunan tersebut. Sakura sedikit terkejut kala matanya menangkap kepala ayam di tengah kerumunan tersebut. "Cih! Kenapa guru ayam itu selalu ada dimana-mana?" gumamnya. Tentu saja orang yang dimaksud 'Guru ayam' adalah Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura sekarang sudah mempunyai julukan baru untuk guru magangnya itu.

Sakura membalikkan badanya hendak meninggalkan ruang karate hingga sebuah seruan yang memanggil namanya menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjangnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Hey, Neji!" sapanya.

Seperti yang disebut Sakura, pemuda tersebut bernama Neji, sang ketua ekskul karate, sekaligus rival sejatinya Tenten. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Apa kau ingin bergabung kembali?" tanya Neji.

Sakura memang dulu adalah anggota karate, ia kemudian keluar 2 bulan yang lalu karena sesuatu. "Tidak, aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk melihat-lihat. Ternyata tanpa aku ekskul ini masih berjalan lancar, bahkan semakin ramai, sepertinya…" gumam Sakura semakin tidak jelas sambil melirik gerombolan siswi yang mengerumuni Sasuke.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika nada bicara mulai tidak jelas. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. "Ah itu, Guru Sasuke akan melatih kami untuk sementara. Kau tahu, kan, bahwa guru Guy sedang ada urusan?" tanyanya kembali melihat Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi kalian bisa latihan sendiri, kan? Atau kau saja yang memimpin mereka," ucap Sakura yang tidak terima Sasuke menjadi pelatih karate.

"Masalahnya bukan itu. Kami harus dilatih oleh orang yang ahli, karena 2 minggu lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Suna," jawab Neji.

Sakura tersentak kala mendengar Neji menyebut nama bekas sekolahnya dulu. 'Berarti tadi itu benar-benar dia,' batinya. "Kalian akan tanding dengan SMA Suna?" tanya Sakura memperjelas.

"Hn. Dan jangan lupa untuk datang dan dukung kami!" pinta Neji.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Hehe…memangnya pertandingannya di sini atau di Suna?" tanya Sakura sedikit cemas.

"Di sini," jawab Neji singkat.

"Ehm…kalau gitu, aku akan usahakan datang," ucap Sakura sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang indah.

Neji mengangguk senang. "Ohya, apa kau melihat Tenten?" tanyanya.

"Tadi aku bersamanya, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Mungkin ia masih di kelas," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau nanti kau bertemu lagi degannya, tolong suruh dia ke sini, ya!" pinta Neji. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mantap.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura kembali memasuki sebuah rumah sakit besar Konoha. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit berat. Pulang sekolah ini Sakura berjanji pada salah seorang dokter handal di Rumah Sakit Konoha, beliau bernama Shizune. Dan Sakura akan diberitahu hasil pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan kemarin malam.

_Tok tok tok_.

Sakura mengetuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Dr. Shizune" di sana.

"Ya, masuk!" Setelah mendapat respon dari orang yang ada di dalam ruang tersebut, Sakura pun segera masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, Sakura! Tumben kau tepat waktu dengan waktu yang kujanjikan padamu, biasanya kau telat beberapa jam," ucap Shizune sedikit menyindir begitu melihat orang yang masuk ke ruangannya ternyata adalah Sakura.

Sakura mengambil duduk di depan meja Shizune. "Itu karena saat ini aku sedang libur kerja, Kak Shizune," jawab Sakura. Ya, Sakura memang memanggil Shizune dengan panggilan 'Kak', karena itu adalah permintaan Shizune sendiri. Shizune sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri, begitu juga sebalikknya.

Umur Shizune saat ini sudah 29 tahun, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga menikah. Walaupun begitu, ia cukup senang dengan keadaanya saat ini. Apalagi setelah ia bertemu dengan Sakura 4 bulan yang lalu. Sakura telah menjadi inspirasi hidupnya. Shizune bangga dengan Sakura yang tegar menghadapi takdirnya, yang bisa dibilang sedikit kejam.

Saat itu, Shizune tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura pingsan di depan rumah sakit saat ia hendak pulang. Dan karena malam itu hujan deras sekali, akhirnya Shizune membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, walaupun hanya di lobi dan ia hanya membaringkan Sakura di atas sofa. Shizune juga hanya bisa menyelimuti Sakura dengan jas dokternya, karena hanya ada itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis pink yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya 1 jam yang lalu.

"Tadi kau pingsan di depan rumah sakit. Lalu aku membawamu masuk," terang seorang dokter wanita muda berambut hitam.

"A…arigatou, dokter…"

"Shizune," sahut dokter wanita tersebut, menyuruh Sakura memanggilnya Shizune.

"Ah, arigatou, dokter Shizune," ulang Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lengkap dengan menyebut nama dokter tersebut. "dan maaf telah merepotkan Anda," ucapnya lagi.

"Hahaha…tidak perlu sungkan. Itu sudah kewajibanku," jawab Shizune dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi untuk pulang," pamit Sakura sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Biar aku antar," tawar Shizune.

"Tidak perlu. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan Anda. Lagipula, hujannya juga sudah reda, jadi tidak ada masalah," ucap Sakura menolak tawaran Shizune dengan halus sambil tersenyum. Shizune hanya membalas senyuman Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman. Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

Shizune memandang punggung Sakura, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Shizune kembali memperkatikan langkah Sakura dan melihat ayunan tangan Sakura. "Itu…," gumamnya begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. Lalu dengan cepat Shizune memanggil Sakura, "Tunggu!" ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Sakura saat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura begitu membalik badanya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Shizune begitu berada di depan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sejenak. "Nama saya Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawabnya.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Shizune.

"Arigatou," ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya lagi.

"Bisakah kau datang ke sini lagi besok?" tanya Shizune.

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan, ah bukan. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah undangan. "Tentu," jawabnya kemudian dengan pasti walaupun Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Shizune menyuruhnya untuk datang kembali, tapi ia tak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau bisa datang setelah pulang sekolah," ucap Shizune.

"Eh? Kenapa Anda tahu kalau saya masih sekolah?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hehehe…hanya _feeling_. Kau terlihat masih muda, jadi aku menyimpulkan kau masih sekolah," jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ooh…" Sakura hanya ber-Oh- ria. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," pamit Sakura lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, lagi.

Shizune pun juga menundukkan kepalanya. "hati-hati di jalan," pesannya. Sakura pun berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Shizune memandang punggung Sakura dengan pandangan sendu. "Gadis itu…padahal usianya masih muda…" gumamnya sendiri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, kak?" tanya Sakura membuat lamunan Shizune buyar.

"Ha!?" sahut Shizune agak kaget karena tidak menyimak pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Kak Shizune kenapa?" tanya Sakura cemas karena melihat Shizune yang sedikit aneh.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Shizune kembali ke topik awal.

"Itu, aku tadi tanya gimana hasil pemeriksaan kemarin," jawab Sakura sekaligus bertanya.

"Kau harus mengurangi kegiatanmu, Sakura," nasehat Shizune mencemaskan Sakura. "karena keadaanmu sedikit memburuk," lanjutnya.

"Hanya sedikit, kan? Syukurlah. Aku sangat beruntung. Hehehe…" tanggap Sakura enteng sambil tersenyum lega. Beruntung katanya?

"Tap—"

"Selagi aku masih bisa bergerak, aku akan melakukannya secepat mungkin," potong Sakura. "Kak Shizune tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Hah~" Shizune menghela nafas berat. "walau aku larang seperti apapun, kau pasti tidak akan mendengarkanku, kan?" tebak Shizune.

"Hehe…ya, sepertinya begitu," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Tapi ingat! Kau harus tetap rajin menjalani terapimu, karena hanya dengan terapilah bisa mengurangi gejala-gejalanya. Sehingga tidak ada yang curiga," nasehat Shizune lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Kau mau bawa berkas ini?" tanya Shizune menyodorkan sebuah map yang beisi hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Sakura.

"Tidak," tolak Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "biar kak Shizune saja yang menyimpannya. Kak Shizune kan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri," ucapnya.

Sejak awal pemeriksaan, Sakura memang tidak pernah mau menyimpan hasil pemeriksaannya. Ia selalu meminta Shizune untuk menyimpankannya.

"Kenapa? Kalau hanya tidak ingin diketahui orang lain, kau bisa menyimpannya di tempat yang paling aman di kamarmu, kan?" tanya Shizune penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum sejenak, "Kak Shizune ini bagaimana. Kakak pernah menonton TV yang pemerannya terkena sebuah penyaki?" tanya Sakura.

"Pernah. Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Shizune masih belum mengerti.

"Si pemeran yang terkena penyakit itu pasti membawa berkas hasil pemeriksaan mereka ke rumah. Dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang paling aman. Tapi apa? Pada akhirnya keluarganya pasti tidak sengaja menemukannya, kan. Nah, aku tidak mau itu juga terjadi padaku. Hehehe…" Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah cengiran polos.

"Kau benar juga, ya. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu soal itu. Kau pintar juga, Sakura!" puji Shizune, "pantas saja kau mendapat peringkat teratas."

Sakura tertawa canggung saat mendapat pujian dari Shizune. "Sebenarnya tidak sepintar itu," ucapnya merendah.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura baru saja keluar dari Bank Konoha. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah amplop coklat besar. Ia baru saja mendapatkannya dari pegawai bank, katanya amplop tersebut titipan dari ibunya saat beliau masih hidup. "Isinya apa, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil terus membolak-balik amplop tesebut. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi di tepi jalan. Ia duduk disana.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mulai membuka segel amplop tersebut. Ada sebuah surat dari ibunya serta ada satu berkas penting di dalamnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mulai membaca surat tersebut. Seketika eskpresinya berubah. Keningnya mengerut. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini dengan apa. Ada rasa senang, sedih, serta sedikit marah setelah ia membaca surat dari ibunya tersebut. Masalah Sakura bertambah satu lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Tes._

Setetes air mata baru saja jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia memegang kepalanya sambil mencoba menahan tangis. "Ibu…" sebutnya dengan nada bergetar, "ke-hiks! Kenapa kau baru-hiks! Memintanya sekarang? Hiks!" lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya apa isi surat dari ibunya itu sehingga membuat Sakura seolah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidupnya?

_-TBC-_

* * *

**Celoteh Author!**

Terlalu lama hiatus. Menyebabkan otak karatan….mungkin.

Inilah persembahan saya di chapter 4 ini. maaf jika kurang panjang dan sebagainya. Saya mohon maaf. n_n

Dan maaf di chap ini SasuSaku-nya belum muncul ^-^, chapter depan mungkin ada, hehe..nggak janji. ^-^v

Tolong saran dan kritik anda di kotak review ^-^

_**Satu kata review anda, sangat berarti bagi saya. ^-^**_

Terima kasih untuk semua reader, reviewer, silent reader, peng-favo, peng-folow fanfic abal ini ^_^

**N **

_**KEEP SMILE!**_

* * *

_**Balasan Review:**_

_**Guest:**__hey, kenapa nggak login? Tapi gk pa-palah. Yah…maaf ya. SasuSaku-nya belum muncul, mungkin chap depan. Hinata nggak lemah kok. ^-^. Justru ia kuat. Tentang sakura, ya, dia punya sebuah penyakit, penyakit apa? Di chap ini belum ada penjelasan, tapi di chapter gk tau keberapa, mungkin akan terungkap. Makasih udah mau baca n review ^_^. Maaf lama yang update._

_**Kakaru niachinaha**__: hey nia…^-^/ maaf lama yang update. Hehe. Wah, maaf jika chap ini terlalu pendek. Aku akhir-akhir ini baru sedikit seibuk..haha #dilemparsendal. Yosh. Terima kasih udah mau baca, nunggu, n review. ^-^_

_**Momo Haruyuki**__: soal sakit sakura, itu masih belum terungkap di chap ini. terima kasih atas review, nunggu dan mau baca ^-^_

_**En Zae Nal**__: wah, makasih ^-^_

_**Ayano Futabatei:**__ hehe..#garuk2kepala. Maaf ya, karena nggak update cepat. ^-^_

_**Akasuna no ei-chan**__: makasih ^-^. Kalo chap ini gimana?_

_**Sami haruchi 2:**__ hehe…maaf karena gk update cepat. Makasih udah mau baca n review ^-^_

_**Namikaze yakonahisa:**__ nggak pa-pa kok ^-^. Yang penting kamu udah ninggalin jejak. Hehe. Ehm…mungkin penyakit sakura parah. Hehe. Makasih udah review._

_**Hanazono yuri**__: yang bener? #senyum2sendiri. Ehem! Wah maaf ya nit, terlalu lama update-nya. Ide minim, dan juga sedikit sibuk.#halah. Maaf udah membuat menunggu. Makasih udah review dan baca ^-^_

_**Mako-chan**__: makasih udah mau baca n review ^-^_

_**Vanny: **__ada kok. Ini. maaf jika lama banget. Hehe. Makasih udah mau baca n review ^-^_

Sekian balasan review dari saya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para review ^-^

* * *

_**Klaten, **__**31**__**Januari**__** 201**__**3**__**, **__**13**__**:**__**13**_

_**^Naumi Megumi**_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Takdir Sakura Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, Romance, Humor, Family

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ide cerita fic ini © Naumi Megumi

** Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, UPDATE Tak Tentu! Pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

**Summary:**

Sakura mendapat surat dari mendiang Ibunya. Tapi, Sakura menangis begitu membacanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa isi surat itu? Dan tiba-tiba, sikap Sakura pada Hinata berubah. Apa itu karena surat dari ibunya? Atau karena alasan lain? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dan ada kebenaran lain yang membuat Hinata selalu ditindas di sekolahnya. Apa itu? Cepat baca chapter ini untuk mengetahui jawabannya!

* * *

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

Balasan Review ada di bawah!

So, Enjoy It!

* * *

_Chapter Sebelumnya:_

Karin membawa teman untuk menindas Hinata kembali. Karin melemparkan tas Hinata ke dalam kolam ikan depan sekolah. Untung saja Naruto membantu Hinata untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tenggelam di kolam. Anko begitu cemas melihat Hinata yang terlihat sedikit kacau, namun Hinata tetap saja tidak mau bilang apapun pada Anko.

Sakura mengambil surat pemeriksaannya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Setelah itu, Sakura mendapat surat dari mendiang Ibunya. Tapi, Sakura menangis begitu membacanya.

TAKDIR SAKURA

Chapter 5

"Hiks! Kenapa?" gumam Sakura dengan nada bergetar. "Kenapa Engkau berikan cobaan yang begitu berat, Kami-_sama_!?" lanjutnya sedikit berteriak. Saat ini Sakura benar-benar ingin marah, menangis. Ia lelah, lelah dengan kehidupannya ini. Sakura masih saja terus menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang berjatuhan membasahi rok seragam sekolahnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kemeja biru serta celana panjang hitam. Tanpa diperintah, tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pundak Sakura yang bergetar. Sakura tersentak kala bahunya disentuh oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu kets hitam.

Sakura tahu bahwa orang yang menyentuh bahunya adalah seorang laki-laki, karena ia bisa merasakan tangan laki-laki itu yang besar. Sakura hendak memprotes tindakan laki-laki tersebut, namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan protesnya, ia sudah ditarik ke arah pemuda tersebut sehingga kepalanya terbenam di perut sang pemuda yang datar. Seketika pula, aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang pemuda itu menyeruak masuk ke hidung mancung Sakura.

Pemuda yang dengan tidak sopannya menyentuh bahu dan menarik Sakura ke pelukannya itu, justru saat ini malah mulai berani memeluk tubuh kecil skaura.

Dalam hati Sakura mengutuki tindakan pemuda yang tidak sopan ini. Namun entah kenapa, tubuh Sakura tidak sependapat dengan pikirannya. Bahkan, tangan Sakura bergerak sendiri ke belakang tubuh sang pemuda itu dan balas memeluknya. 'Oh Tuhan! Apa yang aku lakukan!?' jerit Sakura dalam hati merutuki tangannya. Dan di luar dugaan, kepala Sakura justru lebih ia tenggelamkan lagi ke perut rata pemuda itu. 'Tapi…' Sakura memejamkan matanya, 'kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali?' sepertinya Sakura mulai menikmatinya.

Tangan pemuda itu mulai membelai rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjang itu. Belaiannya begitu lembut dengan tangannya yang besar. 'Tangannya besar dan hangat,' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Pemuda tersebut melirik surat yang tergeletak di samping Sakura. Ia mencoba curi baca surat tersebut, namun sepertinya tulisan tangan Ibu Sakura tidak mudah untuk dibaca. Pemuda itu benar-benar penasaran dengan surat tersebut. Karena tadi ia melihat Sakura menangis setelah membacanya. "Sebenarnya apa isi surat itu?" ba –ah! Sepertinya pemuda itu kelepasan. Sasuke tak sadar menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Seketika Sakura membuka matanya. Apalagi suara yang jelas sekali ia dengar itu adalah suara yang ia kenal. Perlahan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati guru magangnya—Sasuke—memasang senyum anehnya. "A… apa yang guru lakukan di sini?!" seru Sakura lalu menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," jawabnya dengan santai. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa karena surat itu?" tanya Sasuke memnunjuk sebuah kertas yang ada di samping Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusan guru!" kata Sakura lalu membereskan surat dari ibunya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura, namun sebaliknya, Sakura justru beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Sakura singkat.

"Biar kuantar," tawar Sasuke yang kemudian bangun dari duduknya juga.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke.

_Tap tap tap_

Sakura mendengar suara langkah yang mulai mendekatinya dari belakang. Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sakura mendapati orang yang tidak lama ia temui tadi—Sasuke—tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Jangan mengikutiku!" Sakura berucap sambil memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku juga pergi ke arah sana," jawab Sasuke santai sambil menunjuk ke depan. Sakura hanya berdecih pelan. Guru magangnya ini memang mempunyai banyak alasan.

Sakura kembali berjalan mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke yang terus saja mengikutinya dari jauh. Sakura berjalan menyusuri toko-toko tepi jalan dengan santai.

"Sebenarnya kami mulai bosan mengerjai si gadis cengeng Hinata itu." Langkah Sakura mendadak terhenti kala telinganya mendengar ada yang menyebut nama Hinata. Ia kembali mundur dan mendapati segerombolan anak SMA yang masih berseragam sedang berkumpul di gang sempit yang tadi ia lewati.

"Ya, dia terlalu cengeng dan terlalu pasrah dengan apa yang kita lakukan padanya. Itu membuat kami bosan," tambah seorang gadis berambut merah muda terang.

Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk melihat wajah mereka lebih jelas. Kening Sakura seketika berkerut begitu mengenali orang-orang tersebut. Dua diantaranya pernah bertatap muka dengannya, namun ada 3 orang lagi yang belum pernah ia lihat. "Mereka berbuat apa lagi pada Hinata?" gumamnya geram. Tangannya menggenggam erat siap untuk menghajar mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar mereka menyebut nama yang tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Jadi, kita tidak mau bekerja lagi denganmu, Anko!" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah cerah-Karin.

"Sial!" geram Sakura merapatkan kepalan tangannya. Amarahnya meletup begitu mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini. "Dasar munafik!" desisnya. Sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara oleh Hinata, ternyata orang yang membuat kehidupan Hinata menjadi neraka.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" tanya Karin cemas. "Berapa pun uang yang kalian mau, akan aku berikan!" Anko mencoba membujuk Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Tapi tenang saja," ucap Karin dengan seringai licik. "Aku sudah menyiapkan 2 orang yang akan menggantikan kami," lanjutnya lalu melirik 2 pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dua pemuda tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ikut mengerjai Hinata tadi pagi. Nama mereka adalah Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan mereka semua. Ingin sekali Sakura mencabik-cabik wajah mereka.

"Kalian!" seru Sakura begitu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Seketika Karin, Anko dan yang lain pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Karin dan Tayuya membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sakura. Sedangkan Anko, Sui dan Juugo hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Anko mendekat ke arah Karin dan berbisik, "Siapa cewek ini?"

"Eh?" Karin kaget dengan pertanyaan Anko. Masa ia belum pernah melihat Sakura? "Kau ini bagaimana? Dia itu kakaknya Hinata. Masa kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya sama sekali?" tanyanya dengan berbisik pula.

"A-apa?" Anko terlihat syok sekali. Ia benar-benar takut jika kedoknya terbongkar. "Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Anko. "Pokoknya kalian urus dia. Nanti aku akan transfer bayarannya!" perintah Anko pada Karin dengan berbisik. Anko berniat melarikan diri. Ia pun berjalan mundur.

"Woi! Mau kemana kau!?" seru Sakura begitu Anko berlari ke belakang gang. Sakura pun berniat mengejarnya, namun langkahnya di halangi oleh Karin.

Sakura menatap tajam Karin. "Kau mau mati, ha!?" tanyanya penuh dengan penekanan. Karin sedikit tergoyah, tapi kemudian posisinya digantikan oleh Suigetsu.

"Jika kau ingin mengejarnya, hadapi dulu aku!" tantang Suigetsu pada Sakura dengan berani.

"Ka...u..." geram Sakura kemudian melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah Suigetsu.

_Pluk!_

Namun tangan Sakura terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan tinju tangannya sehingga tidak bisa mengenai wajah memuakkan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil menatap kepalan tangan Sakura. Kepalan yang terlihat penuh dengan tenaga itu hampir saja mengenai wajahnya jika saja tidak ada seorang pemuda yang menahan tangan Sakura.

Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok pemuda tersebut, termasuk Sakura. Bahkan Sakura memasang _deathglare_ pada si pemuda tersebut. Namun di sisi lain seorang gadis berkaca mata—Karin—memandang sang pemuda dengan pandangan yang memuja. 'Oh~ betapa keren dan tampannya orang itu!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Sakura dengan penekanan. _Mood _Sakura saat ini benar-benar sedang buruk.

"Kita harus pergi!" titah pemuda tersebut lalu menurunkan tangan Sakura lalu menggandeng kemudian menariknya agar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan aku, guru! Hey!" berontak Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" cegah Karin tiba-tiba.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh pada Karin.

"Si-siapa namamu?" tanya Karin gugup dan terlihat ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" jawab Sakura tegas.

"Bukan kau bodoh!" kata Karin jengkel. "Tapi pemuda tampan itu! Si-siapa namamu?" tanya Karin lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke. Karin mengangguk antusias. "Namaku Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi namamu Sasuke~" ucap Karin dengan tidak warasnya.

"Hey, dia itu guruku," bisik Sakura mencoba menyadarkan Karin dari ketidak warasannya. "Biar saja. Yang penting dia keren dan bujang," jawab Karin yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Tapi dia sudah beristri dan beranak satu!" bisik Sakura lagi.

"Ha!? Mana mungkin! Jangan bercanda, rambut gulali!" Karin tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kau menyebutku rambut gulali!?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi.

_Glek._

Karin menelan ludahnya sendiri saking takutnya. "Kau memang sudah bosan hidup, ya? Awas kau!" seru Sakura lalu maju untuk mencabik-cabik Karin, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menghalanginya. Kedua tangan Sakura ditahan Sasuke di belakang."Lepaskan aku! Akan kubunuh nenek sihir itu!" serunya Sakura sambil memberontak.

Dengan segera Sasuke segera menarik Sakura mundur dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa guru menghalangiku? Mereka itu memang pantas mandapat pelajaran!" gerutunya di tengah perjalanan.

"Kalau kalian bertengkar, nanti akan jadi panjang masalahnya," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lalu, kenapa guru selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," bantah Sasuke dengan seringai. "aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja," jawabnya kemjudian.

"Selalu saja jawaban itu," komentar Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

_-Takdir Sakura-_

Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang begitu luas. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sempitnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tenang.

"Aku tadi pasti salah baca," gumamnya sendiri. Lalu Sakura meraih tasnya yang tidak jauh dari tubuhnya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop coklat besar. Sakura mengambil isi dalam amplop tersebut. Ia yakin sekali bahwa ia tadi hanya salah baca. Oleh karena itu, ia akan membaca ulang surat dari ibunya tersebut. Sakura mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mencoba mengalihkan semua perhatiannya pada surat tersebut.

Setelah berkali-kali Sakura mebacanya, tapi hasilnya tetap tidak berubah. Keadaan tidak berubah. Semua yang dibacanya adalah kebenarannya yang tidak bisa lagi Sakura pungkiri. "Baiklah. Aku akan mulai melakukannya sekarang," gumamnya dengan tekat yang kuat.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Memasukkan surat Ibunya kembali ke dalam amplop. Ia mengambil sebuah berkas lain di dalam amplop tersebut. Ternyata berkas tersebut adalah sebuah foto copy Akta kelahiran Hinata yang asli.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" gumamnya seolah nama marga 'Hyuuga' tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia lalu membaca nama orang tua Hinata.

"Hizashi Hyuuga? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama marga ini sebelumnya," gumamnya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Mata Sakura lalu beralih pada tulisan yang menerangkan alamat tempat tinggal keluarga Hyuuga. "Jl. Byakugan gang 1 no. 1…" bacanya.

"Aku pulang!" seru sebuah suara yang Sakura kenal. Seketika Sakura segera memberesi semua berkas penting dari Ibunya tersebut.

Sakura segera keluar dan menghampiri Hinata. "Darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan dingin.

"Ta-tadi aku jalan-jalan dengan Anko," jawab Hinata dengan gugup karena takut. Tidak biasanya Sakura marah padanya.

"Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif, ha?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Ponselku… ta-tadi ponselku terjatuh ke kolam. Ja-jadi ponselnya mati," jawab Hinata dusta. Dan ia juga takut jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, masalah akan menjadi lebih buruk. "Maaf…" gumamnya meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak berani memandang Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Tidak berguna," gumam Sakura tertahan. "Dasar kau! Kau benar-benar tidak berguna!" Sakura mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

_Deg!_

Hati Hinata terasa teriris rasanya. Benar-benar sakit saat kakaknya—Sakura—menyebutnya seperti itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maaf~"

"Dari dulu kau memang seperti itu! Berbuat salah lalu dengan mudahnya minta maaf. Sudah berapa banyak kau membuat masalah!? Aku lelah!" teriak Sakura. Perih. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. "Dengar, ya anak tidak berguna!" desis Sakura mendekati Hinata. "Kau ini hanya anak pungut yang tidak berguna!"

Seketika mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia terkejut dan syok. "A-apa yang kak Sakura katakan?" tanyanya meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas.

Sakura tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau pikir kenapa Ibu selalu lebih memperhatikanku dibandingkan denganmu? Itu karena kau hanya anak pungut Ibu. Ibu memungutmu dari temannya. Dan apa? Ibu sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat sesuatu yang berguna. Malah nasibnya sial karena harus mengurusmu sampai besar," jelas Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

Hinata menatap Sakura. ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Sakura, mencoba mencari kebenaran di matanya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura sebuah kebenaran, itulah yang ia dapat. Hinata memundurkan langkahnya. "Ng-nggak. Nggak mungkin. Kakak bohong, kan?" tanyanya.

"Kau pikir buat apa aku bohong padamu? Tidak ada gunanya. Justru aku akan lebih repot lagi jika kau terus menempel padaku!" jawab Sakura dengan kejamnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya baginya. Air matanya perlahan mulai menetes. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Besok aku akan menemui keluargamu dan meminta mereka untuk membawamu pergi dari rumah ini. Jadi, segeralah kemasi barang-barangmu!" perintah Sakura lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, terpaku. Air matanya terus saja menetes. "Hiks! Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Hiks!" tangisnya.

__TBC__

* * *

**Celoteh Author!**

Hehe… aku datang kembali!

Maaf lamaaaaaaaaaaa sekali..

Maaf pendek. Soalnya aku pas-in dengan jalan dan kemisteriannya… #apalah

Karena lebih cocok jika dipotong di bagian ini… hehe…

Kalau penasaran, jangan lewatkan chapter selanjutnya ya

Tulisannya emang banyak yang amburadul sih… tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi! Ganbate! Jadi, tolong kritik da sarannya

* * *

**Satu kata dari Anda, sangat berarti bagi saya**

* * *

Balasan Review:

**Dian-chan**: hehe… maaf ya jika update-nya lama . dan maaf kali ini pendek banget. Soalnya…. Ah, tapi aku usahan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih cepet…#moga aja. Hehe… makasih udah mau baca n review

**Aika Yuki-chan:** maaf lama ya. Makasih udah mau baca n review

**Mako-chan**: yups! Itu emang Gaara, tp chapter ini juga belum dibahas. makasih udah mau baca n review

**Chibiusa:** hehe…ini udah update, tapi maaf kalo kelewat lama, pendek pula . Isi suratnya indtinya udah tau kan #nunjuk atas.. tapi, masih ada rahasia lain di dalam surat itu… xixixi… makasih udah mau baca n review

**Kakaru S.S:** Helo nia (O.O)/ maaf update-nya lama, soal penyakit sakura juga belum terungkap di chapter ini,,,kayaknya masih lama jadi jangan ampe kelinggalan yah,,,hehe makasih udah mau baca n review

**Nadja Violyn**: semoga saja happy ending… soal death chara, aku masih mikir siapa yang aka kubuat mati #kejamnya. Sakura terkena penyakit yang tidak mematikan, tapi lumayan repot sih punya penyakit ini. ya begitulah kira-kira. Ini penyakit langka. Hahaha… makasih udah mau baca n review

**Beauty-rose**: isi surat masih belum diketahu detailnya, ini hanya intinya saja. Ntar ada chapter lain yang mbahas isi detailnya kok.. makasih udah mau baca n review

**Hanna-Aiko**: wah, maaf ya karena lama banget nih…hehe tapi makasih udah mau baca n review

**Guest:** kok gk di kasih nama sih maaf lama update-nya. Sepertiny masih panjang perjalanannya… padahal aku juga pengen cepet-cepet namatin, tapi ntar malah amburadul kalo kecepetan tapi makasih udah mau baca n review

**Hanazono Yuri:** maaf ya update-nya lama benget dan SasuSaku di sini masih nanggung,,, soalnya ntr ada chapter sendiri yang akan mbhas merek, jadi sabar ya . makasih udah mau baca n review

**Koibito Cherry:** helo aswati. Aku inget kok maaf lama anget yang update ya maaf ya kalo SasuSaku-nya dikit, ntr ada bangian tersendiri kok yang full SasuSaku. jadi sabar ya… makasih udah mau baca n review

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca! ^_^

**N **

_**KEEP SMILE! **_

_**Klaten, **__**04 April 3013**__**, **__**10.00**_

_**Naumi Megumi**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Takdir Sakura**

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, Romance, Humor, Family

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ide cerita fic ini © Naumi Megumi

* * *

** Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, UPDATE Tak Tentu! Pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

**Summary:**

Setelah pengakuannya pada Hinata, Sakura berniat mengembalikan Hinata pada keluarganya yang sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan alasan atas perintah Kepala Sekolah, Sakura harus diawasi ketat oleh Sasuke. Saat mereka bersama, ada banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga. Dan ada getaran aneh pada diri Sakura saat dekat Sasuke. Apa ini artinya Sakura mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?

* * *

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

Balasan Review ada di bawah!

So, Enjoy It!

* * *

_Chapter Sebelumnya:_

Ternyata dalang dibalik semua penderitaan Hinata adalah Anko, sahabatnya sendiri. Dan Sakura mengetahui semua itu.

Kenyataan lain yang sulit dipercaya adalah ternyata Hinata bukan adik kandung Sakura. Sakura mengatakan bahwa Ibunyalah yang telah memungut Hinata dari sahabatnya. Apa itu benar? Dan sekarang, Sakura akan mengembalikan Hinata yang ke keluarganya yang sebenarnya, Keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi kenapa sikap Sakura berubah drastis kepada Hinata? Apa maksudnya?

* * *

**TAKDIR SAKURA**

**Chapter 6**

"Kau pikir buat apa aku bohong padamu? Tidak ada gunanya. Justru aku akan lebih repot lagi jika kau terus menempel padaku!" jawab Sakura dengan kejamnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya baginya. Air matanya perlahan mulai menetes. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Besok aku akan menemui keluargamu dan meminta mereka untuk membawamu pergi dari rumah ini. Jadi, segeralah kemasi barang-barangmu!" perintah Sakura lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, terpaku. Air matanya terus saja menetes. "Hiks! Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Hiks!" tangisnya.

__Takdir Sakura__

Pagi ini Sakura sengaja berangkat pagi sekali karena ia menghindari pertemuan dengan Hinata. "Ya, seperti ini lebih baik," gumamnya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menunggu bus di halte untuk berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Dari arah kiri, sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati bus tersebut. Satu kaki sudah ia pijakkan di atas pijakan bus. Dan tinggal satu lagi untuk naik ke bus lalu melajulah bus. Itu semua yang harusnya terjadi jika saja sebuah tangan kekar tidak mengamit pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan menariknya menjauhi bus sehingga ia harus berjalan mundur.

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut dengan semua itu. Sebuah pukulan sudah Sakura layangkan di wajah sang pelaku, jika saja sang pelaku tidak menahan tangannya. Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang sudah berlaku tidak sopan terhadapnya. "K-kau!" pekiknya begitu mengetahui yang menariknya ternyata adalah Sasuke-guru magangnya-

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai ambigu pada Sakura sambil terus menahan punggung Sakura agar tidak memberontak dan menariknya mendekati sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam mewahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Sakura. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Mulai hari ini, kau dalam pengawasanku," ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Sakura menganga. Apa ini mimpi? Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Hidupnya yang menyebalkan semakin menyebalkan dengan adanya Sasuke. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia melepas cengkramannya lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Masuk!" perintahnya datar sambil menatap Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya diam. melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba kabur dari tempat tersebut. Semua itu akan berjalan dengan mulus kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera merengkuh bahu Sakura dari belakang. "Masuk ke mobil, itu solusi terbaik," bisiknya.

"Cks! Menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Mobilpun mulai melaju.

__Takdir Sakura__

"Sebenarnya mau guru itu apa, sih?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Kepala Sekolah," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menyetir.

"Cks! Kepala Sekolah itu…" gumam Sakura merutuki Tsunade, sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak menjadi anak yang manis saja? Cobalah rajin masuk sekolah dan belajar yang rajin!" Sasuke mulai menceramahi Sakura lagi. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Itu membosankan," komentar Sakura.

"Lagi pula, kemarin kau sudah sepakat kau tidak akan membolos sekolah lagi," kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Sakura sedikit terkejut karena hampir saja ia lupa dengan pertandingan basket kemarin. "Apa kau mencoba ingkar janji?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Guru Sasuke yang terhormat sepanjang masa. Aku masih bisa memegang perkataanku. Ingat itu baik-baik!" bantah Sakura tidak terima degan tuduhan Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Jadi, sekolahlah dengan tenang. Dan jadilah gadis manis." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Huh! Buat apa sekolah? Untuk apa aku lakukan itu semua? Tidak ada gunanya," gumam Sakura saat mengalihkan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil. "Kalau akhirnya aku juga akan mati," bisiknya pelan.

__Takdir Sakura__

Mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman sekolah. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Apalagi Sasuke datang dengan Sakura. Itu menambah perhatian para penghuni SMA 1 Konoha.

Sakura segera keluar begitu mobil Sasuke berhenti di parkiran. "Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke. Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Mana ponselmu?" tanyanya menengadahkan tangannya meminta ponsel Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Guru magangnya ini mulai suka mengatur segala sesuatu tentangnya dan semakin kurang ajar. Bahkan tingkahnya bukan seperti guru, malah cenderung seperti pacar. Pacar? Apa yang baru saja Sakura pikirkan? Oh~ jangan sampai Sakura mempunyai pacar seperti dia. Terlalu _overprotektif_. Ah, sekarang Sakura benar-benar memikirkan Sasuke sebagai pacarnya. Kacau. Sakura hanya diam dan mengerutkan keningnya menanggapi perintah Sasuke.

"Pinjam sebentar," kata Sasuke begitu tahu arti tatapan bertanya Sakura. Sakura lalu mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol pada ponsel Sakura.

"Hey! Apa yang guru lakukan?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menengok ponselnya.

_Gruduk gruduk gruduk!_

_Bruk!_

Segerombolan siswa melewati tempat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan urakannya dan dengan cueknya setelah mereka menubruk badan Sakura, mereka tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali pergi begitu saja. Mari kita lihat keadaan Sakura saat ini sebagai korban tabrak lari.

Awalnya Sakura memang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, ke arah ponselnya—ke arah Sasuke juga. Dan karena terdorong oleh siswa-siswa yang lewat, Sakura jatuh ke depan karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya. Sekarang badanya menabrak badan Sasuke. Badan mereka berdempetan dengan punggung Sasuke yang tertahan oleh mobilnya. Bahkan kepala Sakura sampai melesak di antara leher dan bahu lebar Sasuke. Sakura juga tidak sempat menahan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya dan dada bidang Sasuke bersentuhan.

_Deg!_

"Kyaaa~!" jerit para siswi yang kebetulan melihat kondisi Sakura dan Sasuke yang membuat mereka hanya bisa gigit jari.

Tapi anehnya, Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Darahnya terasa mendesir lebih cepat. Dan ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tuhuhnya juga menjadi lemas sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. 'Ada apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati heran dengan badannya yang mendadak bereaksi aneh.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinganya.

_Deg!_

Mendadak badanya menjadi merinding karena pengaruh bisikan Sasuke yang sangat amat dekat dengan telinganya. Jantungnya sekarang malah berdetak semakin cepat. Sakura belum pernah merasakan sensasi yang sebesar ini. Memang sih, sedikit banyak Sakura sudah mengetahui penyebabnya, tapi ini tidak mungkin. Ia sudah bertekad dalam hatinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi.

Sementara Sasuke yang tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sakura menjadi khawatir. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian menggenggam bahu Sakura.

Seketika Sakura tersentak setelah mendapat sentuhan di bahunya. Sontak ia pun berdiri dan segera menjauh dari Sasuke. "A-apa tadi yang akan guru lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Memangnya apa? Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu yang terlalu keasyikan menimpa tubuhku," rutuk Sasuke lalu bangkit dari mobilnya.

Sakura beralih melihat orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Apa lihat-lihat!? Bubar!" bentaknya galak. Sakura kembali beralih pada Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sakura buru-buru mendekati Sasuke kembali untuk meminta ponselnya, namun sebelum ia mendekatinya, terdengar suara dering ponsel Sasuke. "Ka-kau!" Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuknya dengan tidak sopan.

"Untuk jaga-jaga," sahut Sasuke. "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, segera hubungi aku!" lanjutnya kemudian mengembalikan ponsel Sakura dengan melemparnya.

_Puk!_

Untung saja ketangkasan tangan Sakura masih berfungsi untuk saat ini. "Jangan berharap!" ketus Sakura lalu pergi dengan memasang wajah kesal.

__Takdir Sakura__

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Namun ada yang aneh. Semua mata memperthatikan Sakura. Sakura merapikan penampilannya. "Apa penampilanku hari ini aneh?" gumamnya heran.

"Sakura…!" seru Ino begitu Sakura memasuki ruang kelas. Dengan tidak sabarnya, ia menarik Sakura dan mendudukkannya. Ini seperti dihadapkan pada situasi sidang. "Kau punya hubungan apa dengan guru Sasuke? Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang tidak tertarik dengannya?" serocos Ino yang membanjiri Sakura dengan segudang pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang terus mengomel karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab, Sakura menggulirkan penglihatannnya kesamping. Keningnya mengerut kala mendapati salah seorang sahabatnya terlihat tidak bersemangat pagi ini.

"He, Sakura! Kau men—"

"Sst! Diamlah, Ino!" potong Sakura sebelum Ino lebih mencerocos. Ino hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau tahu Tenten kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang masih memperhatikan Tenten.

"Entahlah." Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Sejak tadi pagi, Tenten terus saja seperti itu," tambahnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura pada Ino untuk menghampiri Tenten. Sakura pun duduk di samping Tenten, sedangkan Ino berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau kenapa, Tenten?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Tenten.

"Aku kesal! Kesal sekali pada Neji. Masa' di pertandingan umum karate, aku tidak boleh ikut mewakili sekolah. Itu sangat menyebalkan! Katanya seorang perempuan tidak boleh ikut pertandingan campuran, karena lawannya pasti laki-laki. Lalu kenapa!? Dia takut sekolah kita kalah karena wakilnya seorang perempuan? Apa dia kira perempuan tidak akan bisa menang melawan laki-laki!? Cih! Menyebalkan!" oceh Tenten panjang lebar dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Ya ampun Tenten! Jadi dari tadi tampangmu kusut hanya karena Neji tidak memasukkanmu di pertandingan campuran?" tanya Ino tidak percaya dengan penyebab yang sebenarnya atas kekusutan wajah Tenten pagi ini. Ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan menurutnya.

"Memang bagi kalian ini hanya masalah yang sepele. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah antara hidup dan matiku," jawab Tenten sambil memandang Sakura dan Ino dengan inten. "Seperti hal-nya jika maskara-mu yang mahal dipakai oleh ibumu, Ino," ucap Tenten mencoba menjelaskan permasalahannya dengan mengambil sudut pandang Ino.

"Err.. t-tentu saja aku tidak terima itu!" jawab Ino.

"Nah! Begitulah perasaanku saat ini. Kau bisa memahamiku kan sekarang, Ino?" tanya Tenten meminta pengertian Ino.

Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu Tenten sekali lagi. "Lagi pula, kau kan sudah dipercaya untuk mewakili tim perempuan," hiburnya.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku ingin sekali tanding di pertandingan campuran," keluh Tenten.

"Tenanglah. Kalau sudah waktunya, kau juga akan ikut," ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan. Dirinya dan Neji tahu bahwa kemampuan Tenten tidak diragukan lagi, tapi keputusan Neji mungkin mempunyai alasan lain. Yang pasti untuk kebaikan Tenten.

"Kapan? Ini kan tahun terakhir aku mengikuti kompetisi ini! pokoknya nanti aku akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi dengan Neji!" tegas Tenten tetap bersi kukuh dengan kemauannya. Ino hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia senang bisa melihat semangat Tenten lagi. Dan hingga saat ini, ia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan saat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Entah kapan saatnya, saat semua itu akan hilang dari kehidupannya. Sakura tak berani membayangkannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya ingin menyenangkan teman-temannya, orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan dirinya sendiri.

__Takdir Sakura__

Sakura mulai mengendap-endap ke belakang sekolah. "Lho? Kenapa tangganya tidak ada? Pasti diumpetin, nih!" gerutunya. Sakura memasang pose berpikir untuk mencari cara agar dirinya bisa keluar dari sekolah ini.

"Ehem! Mau coba kabur lagi?" tegur sebuah suara bariton yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusik hidup Sakura yang tenang. Dengan malas Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. "Tenang saja, tangganya sudah dipindahkan, kok," ejek Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum palsu. "Guru juga tenang saja, aku juga masih punya cara lain untuk kabur, kok," balasnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mencoba berlari menghindar dari Sasuke, namun ada tangan yang menahannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Guru magangmu ini juga masih punya cara lain untuk mengatasi kebandelanmu yang lain," ucapnya dengan seringai.

_Ceklek._

Mata Sakura terbelalak begitu tangan kirinya dilingkari dengan sebuah gelang besi—alias borgol. "Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya aku seorang penjahat?" protes Sakura tidak terima.

_Ceklek._

Sakura tidak menjawab jawaban, tapi malah ia dikejutkan lagi dengan pasangan borgol tersebut yang dipasangkan di pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke. "Apa lagi ini? jangan bercanda, guru magang ayam!" protes Sakura yang benar-benar tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak akan mengingkari janjimu sendiri?" sindir Sasuke. "Aku baru akan melepaskannya setelah usai sekolah," ucap Sasuke datar lalu menarik Sakura, lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura kembali ke ruang kelas.

__Takdir Sakura__

"Sakura, mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Sasuke yang ada di samping Sakura dengan tangan yang masih terborgol.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," jawab Sakura datar lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lemas.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu." Ino lalu beralih ke Tenten yang beranjak dari kursi. "Ayo, Tenten!" ajaknya.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku ada perlu dengan Neji," jawab Tenten menolak ajakan Ino.

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku juga sudah ada janji dengan Sai-kun," ucap Ino dengan nada manja.

"Hah~ ya sudahlah. Cepat pergi sana! Kepalaku pusing," usir Sakura. Ino dan Tenten pun kemudian pergi. Sakura memegang pelipisnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Kepala Sekolah sampai bertindak sejauh ini.

Sakura lalu melihat kesekitarnya. Terlihat masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang masih ada di dalam kelas. Tidak biasanya mereka begini. 'Ini kan sudah jam istirahat, kenapa mereka masih di dalam kelas?' herannya. Namun kemudian pandangannya bergulir melihat Sasuke. 'Ah~ aku lupa kalau di sini ada guru ini. Dialah yang menjadi akar masalahnya," gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak keluar?" tanya sebuah suara di samping Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat. Lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kembali hingga sebuah suara berisik mengusik ketenangannya. Sakura menegakkan kepalannya.

Sakura menggulirkan penglihatannya ke penjuru kelas hingga pandangannya berhenti tepat di pintu masuk kelas, karena di sana terlihat banyak siswa yang berkerumunan. Sakura lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas. Kepopuleran guru magangnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan. Tapi kenapa Sasuke terlihat cuek-cuek saja? Biasanya di depan Sakura ia terlihat banyak bicara.

"Sakuraa!" lamunan Sakura seketika buyar saat mendengar ada yang menyerukan namanya. Mendadak seorang siswa berkuncir masuk ke kelas. "Hidate?" gumam Sakura. Ia hanya heran, untuk apa Hidate datang ke kelasnya?

Dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, Hidate menghampiri Sakura. Sejenak ia melirik Sasuke, namun kemudian ia kembali memandang Sakura dengan pandangan inten. "Sakura, apa benar kau pacaran dengan guru Sasuke?" tanyanya _to the point_.

'Bagaimana anak ini mendapat gosip murahan seperti itu?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah, sepertinya Sakura baru saja mendapat pencerahan. Sakura melihat Hidate. Hidate masih setia menunggu jawaban Sakura. "Ya," jawab Sakura dengan tegas.

Semua seisi kelas terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Hidate, ia benar-benar syok. "Jadi ... gosip itu benar? Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan guru Sasuke?" tanya Hidate lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali, ha?" tanya balik Sakura dengan malas.

"Tapi Sakura ... aku menyukaimu ..." ucap Hidate dengan wajah memelas.

Sakura sempat melirik Sasuke sejenak, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. 'Uh! Kenapa dia diam saja?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Hidate meraih tangan Sakura lalu menggenggemnya dengan erat. "Kumohon, Sakura ... jadilah pacarku," mohonnya.

Sakura yang melihat wajah Hidate pun jadi tidak tega. Tapi biasanya ia lebih dulu menghindar sebelum Hidate memasang wajah sedihnya. Sakura terlambat untuk pergi. Seharusnya tadi ia menghindari Hidate sebelum semua ini terjadi. "Tapi, Hidate ..." sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, ia merasakan borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya bergerak.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah bangun dari duduknya dan menatapnya seolah-olah bertanya, 'Ada apa, sih?' "Aku lupa ada janji dengan Kepala Sekolah," ucap Sasuke datar. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sasuke menyeret Sakura untuk mengikutinya dan pergi meninggalkan Hidate yang masih menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura melirik Hidate yang melihatnya pergi. "Maaf, Hidate. Aku tidak bisa," serunya kemudian sebelum ia keluar kelas.

__Takdir Sakura__

Sakura kini dapat bernafas lega. Setelah melewati jam pelajaran yang kurang bebas, akhirnya jam sekolah pun berakhir. Bagaimana bisa bebas? Jika Sasuke terus berada di dekatnya. Bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke diperbolehkan masuk kelas dan duduk di samping Sakura. Tentu saja, karena tangan mereka masih diborgol bersama. Tidak lupa juga semua teman Sakura satu kelas menjadi gempar dan rusuh.

"Ini sudah pulang sekolah. Lepaskan borgolnya!" perintah Sakura dengan tidak sopannya.

"Iya, iya," jawab Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil dari saku celananya dan membuka borgol yang menggabungkan tangan Sakura dengan tangannya.

Sakura sedikit merasakan perih dipergelangan tangannya. Tanpa memperdulikan gurunya lagi, Sakura pergi begitu saja.

__Takdir Sakura__

"Sakura! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Shion saat Sakura memasuki dapur.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucapnya membungkukkan badanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?" tanya Shion sambil menyiapkan pesanan untuk para pengunjung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana hari ini? Pengunjung banyak?" tanyanya.

"Awalnya sih memang agak sepi, tapi lihat!" Shion menunjuk meja pengunjung yang penuh tanpa ada satu mejapun yang kosong. Pengunjung sebagian besar didominasi oleh remaja perempuan. "Semua pengunjung akhirnya mulai berdatangan saat ada 2 pemuda tampan masuk ke café kita!" ujar Shion dengan semangat.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Shion. Apa yang dikatakan Shion memang benar. Ada 2 orang pemuda tampan yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tunggu dulu! Sepertinya Sakura mengenal mereka. Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan senyum tiga jarinya mencoba bersikap ramah pada gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarnya. Seorang lagi, pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut raven hitamnya, namun wajahnya terpasang begitu datarnya. Seolah-olah menganggp tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan melempar senyum pun tidak.

"Tapi, Sakura. Aku kurang suka dengan orang—"

"Mereka ..." gumam Sakura yang membuat Shion tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Eh?" Shion bingung dengan reaksi Sakura. "Kau ... mengenal mereka, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ha? Ah, iya. Aku kenal dengan mereka berdua," jawab Sakura lalu beranjak dari samping Shion untuk bersiap-siap.

"Ohya, Sakura!" panggil Shion sebelum Sakura masuk ke ruang _staff._

"Ya?" sahut Sakura singkat sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

Shion beralih memandang 2 orang pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe 'Rainbow' tersebut, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada seorang saja. Seorang yang mempunyai tawa yang begitu lepas dan berambut kuning. "Cowok ceria itu ... siapa namanya?" tanyanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari cowok jabrik kuning.

Sakura melihat ke arah Shion. Ia terkejut begitu melihat wajah Shion yang berseri saat menatap Naruto. Seketika hatinya mengalami kegundahan. "Naruto. Namanya Naruto," jawabnya lalu berlalu ke ruang _staff._

__Takdir Sakura__

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto begitu melihat Sakura keluar untuk mengantar pesanan. Sebenarnya ini sangat menyebalkan baginya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pesanan yang harus ia antar adalah pesanan meja Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dengan lincah Sakura mengayunkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu roda menuju meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Sakura _to the point_ kemudian meletakkan pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke di atas meja mereka.

"Kami hanya berkunjung. Sasuke ingin tahu aktivitasmu sehari-hari," jawab Naruto lalu menyendok _es cream_ pesanannya.

Seketika Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya diam. Seolah-olah tidak mendengar apa-apa. "Sebenarnya mau guru apa, sih? Ini kan sudah di luar jam sekolah," katanya yang tidak terima karena aktivitasnya diawasi terus seperti ini.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Kepala Sekolah," jawab Sasuke santai lalu menyeruput _Cofee __mocca_-nya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kepala Sekolahnya saja sudah menyebalkan, sekarang mengutus anak buahnya yang lebih menyebalkan. Sakura lalu beralih pada Naruto, "Naruto, nanti kau _shift_ malam di kedai, kan?"

"Ya, seperti biasa," jawab Naruto tidak lepas dari _es cream_-nya.

"Ehm ... bisakah kau menemuiku nanti jam 5, setelah aku selesai bekerja?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto sejenak bingung namun akhirnya menyetujuinya. "Ya, tentu!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura kembali bekerja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"He, Dobe!" gumam Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Hmm?" sahut Naruto yang masih asik memakan _es cream_-nya.

"Kau tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan Sakura, kan?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyendok es-nya kembali. "Apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?" ulang Sasuke dengan lebih jelas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Naruto tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan kata 'suka' tersebut. Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya ini? Kenapa Sasuke bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? "Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku menyukai Sakura-chan? Ya, walaupun aku juga tidak membencinya. Tapi aku juga menyukainya, sih. Yah, lebih tepatnya, aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat," jawab Naruto panjang lebar. "Kau puas?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak menjawab. Naruto bingung sendiri dengan sahabatnya ini. kemudian seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya.

__Takdir Sakura__

"Sampai bertemu besok," pamit para karyawan café dengan karyawan yang lain. Mereka mulai berhamburan untuk pulang.

"Eh?" pekik Sakura begitu melihat Pein yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang," jawab Pein.

Sakura tersenyum. "Makasih atas niat baikmu, tapi aku masih ada urusan," tolak Sakura secara halus. Setelah ini ia juga harus mencari alamat keluarga Hyuuga, jadi ia tidak mau merepotkan Pein.

Pein tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" pesannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tentu!" seru saura sebelum Pein berbeluk.

"Wah, ternyata penggemarmu banyak juga, ya?" tegur Sasuke saat berjalan mendekati Sakura dan melihat pemandangan yang sedikit merusak matanya.

Sakura sontak membalikkan badanya. Ia melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke. "Aku kan menyuruh kau kesini, Naruto. Tapi kenapa dia juga ikut?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hehe … maaf, aku takut jika ia kutinggal nanti dia menangis—Aw!" pekik Naruto saat siku runcing Sasuke menusuk perutnya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mendapat _deadghlare_ dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku minta nmer ponselmu saja. Nanti aku akan kirimi lewat pesan," kata Sakura.

__Takdir Sakura__

"Anko! Hiks!" tangis Hinata begitu dirinya dan Anko sampai di rumah Hinata. Hinata memeluk Anko dengan erat.

Sebenarnya Anko tidak berani ke rumah Hinata, tapi karena ia terus dipaksa Hinata, jadi ia mengikuti mau Hinata. Lagipula, pagi ini tidak ada perubahan sikap Hinata padanya, itu berarti Sakura belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang dirinya pada Hinata.

"Hey, ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Anko kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk Hinata. Apalagi saat ini Hinata menangis dengan kencang di bahunya. 'Aish! Bajuku pasti basah, nih!' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hiks! Kak … kak Sakura … hiks!" Hinata terus saja menangis dan belum menjawab pertanyaan Anko.

Anko mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Ia memegang bahu Hinata dan segera menjauhkannya dari dirinya sebelum seragamnya dipenuhi dengan ingus anak manja ini. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu! Lalu ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan!" ucap Anko memberi pengarahan. 'Sial! Ini seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang baru ditinggal mati oleh kelincinya!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Perlahan Hinata mulai tenang. Anko menghapus jejak air mata Hinata yang ada di pipi. "Kak Sakura …" gumam ginata mengawali ceritanya. "Katanya … aku ini hanya anak pungut Ibunya," ucapnya.

Anko terkejut, keningnya mengerut. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi kemudian wajah Anko mendadak menjadi sedikit sumringah. "Tunggu! Maksudmu … kau bukan adik kandug Sa-ah, maksudku kak Sakura?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Iya," jawab Hinata mengangguk lemas. "Dan kak Sakura bilang bahwa aku hanya menyusahkannya. Hiks!" Hinata kembali menangis.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Anko tersenyum menyeringai. 'Jadi karena itu, si gulali itu belum bilang yang sebenarnya pada Hinata? Ini benar-benar menguntungkanku!' batinnya gembira.

Hinata kembali memeluk Anko dengan air mata yagn mengalir deras. Dengan terpaksa, Anko mengelus punggung Hinata. "Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah besar. Jika kak Sakura tidak menerimamu, aku masih mau jadi sahabatmu. Sampai kapanpun. Jadi, kau jangan sedih. Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting," nasehat Anko. Ia lalu menyeringai di balik punggung Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Anko dan Hinata saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung. "Siapa?" tanya Anko.

Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tanda tak tahu. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa di balik mobil mewah tersebut. "Mungkin …" gumamnya tiba-tiba.

Keluarlah sepasang suami istri dari dalam mobil. Seorang wanita anggun dengan mata lavender dan rambut indigo panjang seperti milik Hinata. Di samping wanita anggun tersebut berdiri seorang pria dewasa yang perperawakan gagah dengan mata lavender. "Hin … nata?" panggil wanita itu lirih begitu melihat Hinata.

Wanita itu pun lalu memeluk Hinata. Melepaskannya sejenak untuk melihat wajah Hinata lalu memelukna kembali. "Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar kau, Hinata!" pekiknya senang, benar-benar senang. Lalu ia mengeluarkan air mata haru dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tunggu! Anda siapa?" tanya Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan wanita itu.

"Ini aku. Ibumu. Apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya ibu Hinata—Ikari. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. "Apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Haruno padamu, Hinata? Hiks!" tanya Ikari lalu menangis, miris dengan nasib putrinya itu. Ia kembali memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"_Kaa-san_ …" panggil Hinata lirih. Dari kedua matanya keluarlah air mata, air mata kebahagiaan. Setelah sekian lama ia terpisah dengan keluarganya, akhirnya saat ini mereka dipertemukan. Walaupun Hinata tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, namun hatinya terasa lega sekali dan senang. Ia pun membalas pelukan Ikari.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka …" gumam Ikari geram.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Ibunya. HIkari tidak paham dengan maksud Ikari, siapa yang dimaksud ibunya dengan 'mereka'? "Ma-maksud _Kaa-san_ siapa?" tanyanya.

"Keluarga Haruno. Aku akan membalasnya. Mereka sudah membawamu kabur dan membuatmu jadi seperti ini. aku tidak terima semua ini!" geram Ikari.

"Maksud _Kaa-san_ apa?" tanya Hinata masih belum mengerti.

"Mebuki, Kizashi—orang tua Sakura. mereka sudah merebutmu dari kami. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa alasan mereka, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Mereka sudah memisahkan kita. Dan kini, tinggal Sakura. aku akan menghancurkannya," ucap Ikari penuh dengan kebencian.

"Tapi—" Hinata hendak menghalangi niat ibunya tersebut tapi Ikari berkata bahwa dirinya tidak boleh lemah.

"Ingat, Hinata! Mereka adalah orang jahat. Jadi, jangan pernah merasa kasihan dengan mereka. Jika mereka sudah membuat keluarga kita terpecah, mereka akan mendapat penderitaan yang lebih dari semua yang telah kita alami!"

"Ohya, _Kaa-san_. Apa tadi kak Sakura benar-benar ke rumah _Kaa-san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan lagi sebut ia kakak, Hinata!" perintah Ikari. "Ya, bahkan aku sudah memberinya hadiah pembukaan!" jawab Ikari dengan seringai. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan kita pergi dari rumah jelek ini!" ajak Ikari.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_," jawab Hinata.

__Takdir Sakura__

_Flashback On_

"Ne-Neji!?" pekik Sakura terkejut kala pintu di depannya dibuka dan berdirilah seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal, yaitu Neji Hyuuga.

Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura kaget dan bingung. Ia hanya mengikuti alamat yang tertera di akta lahir Hinata. Bagaimana bisa Neji ada di dalam rumah ini? yang kemungkinan besar adalah rumah keluarga Hinata yang sebenarnya.

Sakura melangkah mundur dan melihat nomer rumah, hanya untuk memastikan. Tapi tidak ada kesalahan. Ini benar kediaman Hyuuga. "Ini benar rumahnya, tapi kenapa …" Sakura kembali beralih pada Neji.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Neji. "Dan ada perlu apa sehingga kau mau repot-repot datang kemari?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Bahkan kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah. Kalau Neji tinggal di rumah ini, berarti … "Neji Hyuuga?" gumam Sakura menunjuk Neji. Neji tidak mengerti maksud Sakura. ia hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Neji, siapa yang datang?" tanya sebuah suara wanita dari dalam rumah.

"Teman Neji, _Kaa-san_!" jawab Neji sambil menengok ke belakang sejenak.

"Suruh masuk, dong! Masa' dibiarin di luar gitu!" perintah Ibu Neji.

"Ahya! Ayo masuk, Sakura!" Neji kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Sakura mengangguk lalu ia pun masuk. Sakura berdecak kagum dalam hati saat melihat rumah besar nan mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Ini lebih pantas disebut istana. Begitu ia masuk, ia berpapasan dengan Ikari—ibu Neji—yang sudah rapi untuk pergi.

"_Kaa-san_ mau kemana?" tanya Neji yang melihat ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_ mau meeting dulu," jawab Ikari. "Ohya, bawa temanmu masuk dan buatkan minuman. Perlakukan dengan baik, ok?" tambah Ikari sambil tersenyum.

"Ok!" jawab Neji mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Ikari pada Sakura. "Maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu berbincang," tambahnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Ikari lalu berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Tunggu, Bibi Ikari!" cegah Sakura sebelum Ikari melangkah lebih jauh. Ia membalikkan badanya menghadap Ikari. Begitu pula dengan Ikari. "Saya, Haruno Sakura!" akunya dengan tegas.

Sontak Ikari pun terkejut. 'Haruno', marga yang sangat ia kenal, yang juga ia benci. Ikari lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

_Plak!_

"_Kaa-san_!" seru Neji kaget dengan apa yang telah ibunya lakukan pada Sakura. Ikari menampar pipi Sakura dengan kerasnya hingga pipi putih Sakura memerah dan terasa panas. "Apa yang _Kaa-san_ lakukan?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Kau … Mana Hinata!? Kalian sembunyikan dimana anakku, ha!?" jerit Ikari dengan emosi.

"Hinata?" gumam Neji bingung. 'Apa hubungan Sakura dengan Hinata?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. "Sakura, apa maksud semua ini? Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata-adikku?" tanya Neji tidak sabaran.

Sakura beralih memandang Neji. "Aku adalah anak dari Mebuki dan Kizashi. Orang yang telah membawa kabur Hinata saat ia masih kecil," jawab Sakura dengan seringai.

"Sakura …" Neji terlihat begitu terkejut. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Sakura yang ia kenal bukan orang yang seperti ini.

"Kau kemanakan putriku!?" teriak Ikari yang hendak mendekati Sakura untuk menamparnya lagi, namun Neji mencoba menahan ibunya tersebut.

Sakura lagi-lagi menyeringai. "Tenang, Nyonya Hyuuga! Putri Anda masih sehat," ucapnya mendekati Ikari. "Hanya saja ia tidak mengingat kalian semua, keluarganya yang sebenarnya …" Sakura mencoba memancing emosi Ikari dan Neji.

"KAU APAKAN HINATA!?" teriak Ikari murka. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik wajah Sakura, namun tindakannya lagi-lagi dihalangi oleh Neji.

_Set._

_PLAAK!_

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menarik Sakura dari belakang lalu menampar pipi kiri Sakura, pipi yang tadi juga ditampar oleh Ikari. Pipi Sakura semakin panas, bahkan Sakura merasakan nyeri di sudut bibirnya saking kuatnya tamparan orang tersebut.

"_Tou-san_!" Neji begitu terkejut. Ternyata yang menampar Sakura adalah ayahnya, Hisashi Hyuuga.

"Kalian keluarga iblis!" geram Hisashi menahan amarahnya.

Sedangkan Sakura malah menyeringai. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat kesakitan sedikitpun, ia malah menjilat darah yang keluar dari tepi bibirnya. "Tapi kalian tenang saja. Karena sekarang saya sudah tidak membutuhkan Hinata lagi. Jadi, saya akan mengembalikan putri kalian yang tidak berguna itu," ucapnya.

Hisashi dan Ikari hendak memberi pelajaran lagi pada Sakura, tapi Neji segera melindunginya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini, Sakura!" bisiknya menyuruh Sakura segera pergi sebelum kedua orang tuanya berbuat lebih jauh dari ini.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Keluarganya sudah menculik Hinata!" seru Ikari.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini padanya!" kata Neji membela Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura. kau harus cepat pergi!" bujuk Neji lagi.

"Tenang. Aku juga akan segera pergi, kok. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini," ujar Sakura lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat Sakura. "Cepat jemput parasit itu! Sebelum dia lebih merepotkanku!" perintahnya.

"Iblis!" maki Ikari hendak menyerang Sakura, namun ditahan Neji.

Sakura hanya menyeringai kemudian keluar dari rumah mewah Hyuuga.

"Orang tuamu mana, ha!? Mereka pengecut! Hanya menyuruhmu untuk menghadapi kami!" seru Ikari dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Mereka … sudah ada di surga, istirahat dengan tenang," jawabnya dengan seringai ... ah bukan! Ini sebuah senyum, senyuman bangga.

"Surga?" kekeh Ikari. "Orang seperti kalian tidak akan bisa masuk surga! Kalian hanya pantas di neraka!" maki Ikari.

"Jadi mereka sudah mati?" tanya Hisashi dengan nada senang. "Baguslah. Kami ikut bersuka cita," ejeknya.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Ikari dan Hisashi dan segera melangkahkan kakinya segera pergi dari tempat itu. 'Maafkan putrimu ini yang sudah mengotori nama baik kalian, Ayah … Ibu,' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

_Flashback Off_

__TBC__

* * *

**Celoteh Author!**

Ya lumayan lama lah… hehe… maaf ya #nunduk

Soalnya baru asyik baca komik #plak dan juga belanja komik online….hahaha

Ternyata asyik juga ya, tapi kadang ada yang gk sesuai harapan sih T.T

#malah curhat

Chapter ini aku buat panjang untuk menebus segala ketelatan dan kependekan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Semoga tidak tambah mal ya…hehe

Chapter ini juga ada SasuSaku-nya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kurang kah? Sudah lumayan romantis belum?

Akhir kata, mohon review-nya

* * *

**Satu kata dari Anda, sangat berarti bagi saya**

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Dian-chan**: ini kurang panjang belum..hehe.. maskih atas review-nya

**Kakaru S.S:** ini udah update… makasih udah review

**Sami haruchi**: iya ini udah panjang…kurg gk? Makaish udah mau baca n review

**Hayama Ayumu**: ini udah update secepat mungkin dan sepanjang mungkin.. kurang kah? Makasih udah mau baca n review

**Hanna Aiko:** ah bukan disuruh ibunya kok, itu kemauannya sendiri… mau tau alesannya? Ikuti terus chapter2 selanjutnya.. #promosi. Makasih udah mau baca n review

**Rya Kurogane:** udah update… makaish udah mau baca n review

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca! ^_^

**N **

_**KEEP SMILE! **_

_**Klaten, **__**17 April 2013**__**, **__**10.15**_

_**_**__**Naumi Megumi**__**_**__


	7. Chapter 7

**Takdir Sakura**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Drama, Humor, Romance, Family

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, UPDATE Tak Tentu! Pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

* * *

**Summary: **

Temari dan Shikamaru akan pergi ke luar Negeri sehingga mereka mengutus seorang anak SMA untuk mengurusi kedai 'merepotkan'. Pesta perpisahan pun dirayakan di kedai. Di sinilah usia sasuke yang sebenarnya baru diketahui.

Neji yang ingin bertemu dengan sakura untuk meminta penjelasan tentang masalah keluarganya, tiba-tiba di jalan ia mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu, bagaimanakah nasib Neji?

* * *

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

Balasan Review ada di bawah, ya

So, Enjoy It!

* * *

_Chapter Sebelumnya:_

Ternyata Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga. Yang berarti Hinata dalah adik kandung Neji Hyuuga, teman sekolah Sakura. Menurut pengakuan Sakura, orang tua-nya lah yang membawa kabur Hinata saat masih kecil. Apa benar? Dan sekarang, Hinata menjadi benci pada Sakura.

* * *

TAKDIR SAKURA

Chapter 7

Sakura mengusap darah yang ada di bibirnya dengan tisu. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Sakura segera melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi, Temari_-san_," jawabnya begitu ia menekan tombol _answer_ di ponselnya.

"Hey, Sakura," sahut Temari begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Bukankah tadi—"

"Bukan masalah kerja, kok," potong Temari. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Kalau bukan masalah kerja, lalu masalah apa? "Jadi, aku dan Shikamaru akan ada bisnis di luar negeri. Karena besok kita berangkat, sekarang kita buat pesta perpisahan di kedai," jelas Temari. "Aku ingin kau juga ikut dengan kami. Kau mau datang, kan Sakura?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Err…" Sakura berfikir sejenak. 'Mungkin saja orang tua Hinata juga sedang menjemputnya, jadi lebih baik aku ke kedai saja,' batinnya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana," jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Ok! Aku tunggu!" jawab Temari semangat.

Begitu sambungan telepon terputus, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai kopi.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

"Kalian mau pergi begitu saja? Meninggalkan kedai ini?" tanya Sasori tidak terima.

Saat ini semua orang penghuni kedai 'merepotkan' sudah berkumpul, termasuk Sakura yang tadi ditelfon Temari. Mereka di sini untuk mendengarkan alasan yang sesungguhnya kenapa Temari dan Shikamaru akan pergi meninggalkan kedai dan sekaligus untuk perpisahan mereka.

Tapi anehnya, kenapa Sasuke juga ikut dalam rapat ini? Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. 'Dia benar-benar orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang,' batinya.

"Sebenarnya ini sangat merepotkan, tapi Ayahku menyuruh untuk meneruskan usahanya yang ada di luar Negeri," sahut Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa Temari_-san_ juga ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Sakura! Tentu saja Temari ikut, dia kan calon istri Shikamaru. Harus mendampingi sang calon suami, kan?" sahut Sasori. Sedangkan Temari hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tenang saja. Kedai ini masih tetap berjalan, kok. Nanti adikku yang akan mengawasinya," tambah Temari. "Jika kalian ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan atau apa, kalian bisa langsung bilang saja padanya. Walaupun dia masih anak SMA, dia orang yang bertanggung jawab, kok," ucap Temari mempromosikan.

Mendengar pernyataan Temari barusan membuat semua orang kaget. Bagaimana bisa mereka dipimpin oleh anak yang lebih muda dengan mereka. Bukan hanya soal umur yang mereka permasalahkan, tapi juga harga diri mereka dipertaruhkan. Mereka, orang dewasa harus tunduk dibawah kekuasaan seorang anak SMA?! Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau menyuruh seorang anak SMA untuk mengambil alih kedai ini?" tanya Sasori tidak terima.

"Tenanglah Sasori_-nii_. Mungkin adik Temari_-san_ memang seorang anak SMA seperti aku, tapi siapa tahu dia lebih serius dibandingkan kau?" sindir Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasori hanya merengut dan memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat kawan-kawannya yang lain juga tertawa mendengar sindiran Sakura. "Uh!"

"Hahaha… bercanda, Sasori_-nii_," hibur Sakura. "Tapi kan kita tidak boleh mengukur kemampuan seseorang dari tingkat pendidikannya atau umur, kan?" tanya Sakura mencoba membujuk Sasori.

"Tapi…"

"Kita lihat saja seberapa kemampuannya nanti. Setelah itu, kita baru bicara lagi. Ok?" tawar Sakura mencoba memberi solusi.

Sasori berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, Sakura_-chan_." Akhirnya Sasori menyetujui usulan Sakura. Sasori memandang Sakura yang ada di samping kanannya dengan mata yang berbintang. "Kau memang anak SMA yang luar biasa, Sakura," pujinya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum aneh, ia malah aneh dengan pujian Sasori tersebut. "Memang tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai calon istriku~" ucap Sasori dengan nada manja lalu hendak memeluk Sakura. Tapi untung saja Sakura bisa menghindarinya.

_Bruk!_

Alhasil, Sasori terjerembab ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. "Hahaha…." Semua orang yang ada di sana pun tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sasori, tapi ada satu orang yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

"Selamat datang… " sambut Neji dengan senyum begitu kedua orang tuanya pulang bersama adiknya tersayang.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat Neji menyambutnya. "Dia adalah Neji, kakakmu," ucap Ikari yang menangkap ekspresi bingung Hinata. Hinata lalu tersenyum pada Neji. "Aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku adalah kakakmu yang paling tampan," ucap Neji dengan bangga.

"Ano… memangnya aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki berapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Ikari hanya tersenyum geli. "Hanya Neji kakakmu satu-satunya," sahutnya.

Neji hanya cengar-cengir sendiri. "Hehehe… kau masih tetap cantik seperti terakhir kita bertemu, Hinata," ucap Neji.

"Neji_-nii_san…" gumam Hinata lalu membaur memeluk kakaknya. Dengan senang hati, Neji pun menerima pelukan dari adiknya tersayang tersebut. "Hiks!" Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya. Andai saja keluarga Sakura tidak memisahkannya dengan keluarganya, pasti kebahagiaan seperti ini sudah ia rasakan sejak dulu, pikir Hinata. "Aku… bahagia bisa bertemu, nii_-san_. Hiks!" gumamnya sambil terisak.

Neji hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku juga, Hinata…" balasnya.

"Kak, kenapa Sakura jahat pada keluarga kita?" tanya Hinata.

Neji terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan menatapnya dengan dalam. "Percayalah, Sakura tidak jahat pada keluarga kita, Hinata," ucapnya mencoba mematahkan pikiran Hinata tentang Sakura yang jahat pada keluarganya.

"Neji! Kau ini apa-apaan!? Keluarga Sakura itu sudah jahat pada keluarga kita, tapi kenapa kau selalu membelanya?" tanya Ikari yang tidak habis pikir. Jelas-jelas keluarga Sakuralah yang membuat keluarga mereka terpecah dan mereka pula lah yang membuat Hinata hilang ingatan. Bukti apa lagi yang dibutuhkan Neji agar ia bisa mengakui bahwa Sakuralah yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ibumu. Dia sendiri sudah mengakuinya," tambah Hisashi yang menambah runyam masalah.

Neji lelah dengan semua keluarganya. Hanya ada sisi negatif yang mereka pandang dari Sakura. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengakui bahwa Sakuralah yang selama ini telah merawat Hinata sampai sekarang. "Terserah kalian!" Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Ia lelah berdebat dengan keluarganya yang selalu saja pendiriannya tidak bisa digoyahkan.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

Sakura memadang orang yang ada di sekitarnya dengan pandangan bosan. Mereka minum _wine_ dan _ber_ sesuka mereka, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Entah kenapa mereka tidak minuman yang digemari oleh orang dewasa tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura sudah menghabiskan 3 kaleng _orange juice_. Kini perutnya mulai kembung. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak minat jika ditawari minum minuman beralkohol tersebut, karena ia tahu minuman itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kesehatannya yang rapuh akan menjadi semakin rapuh jika ia meminumnya. "Pesta perpisahan ini sama sekali tidak mengasikkan," ucap Sakura terang-terangan.

"Hehe… kalau gitu bagaimana jika kita adakan permainan?" usul Sasori yang sedikit sudah mabuk.

Semua terlihat bingung. "Ya! Aku setuju!" tiba-tiba Temari berseru menyetujui dengan semangat.

"Baiklah!" ucap Sasori. Sasori lalu mengambil sumpit sejumlah peserta permainan. Ada dirinya, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Total ada 6 orang. Lalu ia menomori 2 sumpit, no 1 dan nomer 2. Ia mengambil satu gelas gelap, kemudian kembali ke tempat semula.

"Dalam gelas ini ada 2 sumpit yang sudah kuberi nomer 1 dan 2. Dan siapa nanti yang mendapat nomer 2 harus menuruti perintah, pernyataan atau menjawab pertanyaan si pemegang nomer 1. Bagaimana? sudah jelas?" tanya Sasori usai memberikan penjelasan tentang peraturan permainan.

"Baik!" seru semua orang kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Dalam hitungan ketiga, semua mulai mengambil sumpit satu lalu tunjukkan pada semua orang, siapa yang mendapat nomer 1 dan 2," ucap Sasori mulai bersiap.

"Satu… " semua orang bersiap. Sasori melirik satu persatu peserta pemain. Berbagai ekspresi mereka keluarkan. Dari Shikamaru yang sesekali menguap dan sesekali juga harus mengaduh saat Temari menjitak kepalanya. Lalu Naruto, ia berwajah sangat serius. Seolah-olah takut jika makanan favoritnya diambil orang. Kemudian Sakura, dengan santai ia bertopang dagu sambil bersiap. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang Sakura.

Sasori yang melihat mereka semua hanya senyum-senyum gaje. "Tiga!" serunya tiba-tiba sehingga membuat peserta kaget. Dengan segera mereka mengambil batang sumpit satu-satu.

Senyum yang dari tadi dipajang Sasori kini luntur saat melihat sumpitnya bernomer 2.

"Aku nomer 1," ucap Shikamaru dengan cuek. Lalu semua orang yang ada di sana saling berpandangan untuk mencari orang yang bernomer 2. Sasori lalu menunjukkan sumpitnya yang bernomer 2. Seketika senyum Shikamaru pun mengembang. Sasori menelan ludah saat melihat senyum Shikamaru yang aneh tersebut.

Perlahan Shikamaru mendekati Sasori. Yang lain hanya memadang Sasori dan Shikamaru dnegan pandangan yang bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan boss mereka.

Shikamaru memegang dagu Sasori lalu memandang wajah Sasori dengan intens. "Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata kau cantik juga, ya Sasori_-chan_…" ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Firasat Sasori benar-benar tidak enak. Apa maksud kata-kata Shikamaru barusan? Jangan-jangan dia _gay_! Dan dia meminta Sasori jadi pacarnya? Atau yang lebih parah, Shikamaru meminta cium dari Sasori? Itulah segala kemungkinan buruk yang sedang Sasori takutkan.

Sasori mencoba melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru. "Naruto, pegangi Sasori!" perintah Shikamaru yang segera dijalankan oleh Naruto. Naruto berjalan memutari meja dan memegangi Sasori dari belakang.

Sakura yang merasa tempatnya semakin terdesak lalu pindah ke tempat yang kosong, yaitu tempat awal Naruto yang tentu saja di samping Sasuke.

"Tenang, ini tidak akan lama," gumam Shikamaru dengan nada mengerikan di pendengaran Sasori.

"Tolong, jangan cium aku!" mohon Sasori. Tentu saja permohonannya tersebut membuat gelagak tawa semua teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura. Ia benar-benar tertawa. Bahkan perutnya terasa sakit.

"Hahaha…"

_Pletak!_

"Aw!" pekik Sasori yang mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Shikamaru. "Kau kira aku ini pria apaan mau mencium seorang pria?" kesal Shikamaru.

"Hahaha…. Sasori Sasori… Walaupun tunanganku ini _gay_, aku tidak akan membiarkannya untuk memilihmu!" tambah Temari bercanda. Shikamaru memandang Temari tajam. "Hehehe… bercanda…" cengir Temari.

Shikamaru lalu kembali fokus pada Sasori. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lipstik merah yang entah darimana datangnya. "Karena kau sudah mengataiku _gay_, jadi akan kupertebal lisptiknya," gumamnya horor.

"Kyaa… mmm… mmm…." Jerit Sasori yang mulai dipolesi dengan lipstik.

Begitu Shikamaru selesai melipstiki Sasori, ia pun kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Hey! Jangan dihapus sebelum permainan ini selesai!" cegahnya saat Sasori hendak menghapus lipstiknya.

"Tapi…"

"Yang usul permainan ini kan kau sendiri. Masa kau sendiri yang tidak _sportif_," ucap Shikamaru menyeringai sedangkan Sasori terus saja menggerutu dan mengutuki boss-nya tersebut.

"Hahahaha… kau sangat cantik, Sasori!" tawa Naruto terbahak-bahak.

"Apa!? Awas kau!" Sasori hendak membalas Naruto tapi Naruto sudah lari terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan menggeser duduk Sakura, sehingga Sakura semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Hahaha… kawai~" tawa Temari dengan mata berbinar.

"Huh! Kalian! Awas saja. Aku akan membalas kalian!" ancam Sasori.

"Hummpp— kalau kau cantik seperti itu, aku mau jadi adikmu," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa lepas. Seketika Sasuke menoleh ke samping kananya dan melihat Sakura yang tertawa. Ia jarang sekali melihat Sakura tertawa seperti ini.

"Iiih~ Sakura_-chan_, aku kan ingin jadi suamimu, bukan sekedar kakak~" rajuk Sasori.

"Sudah! Jangan ngawur! Sakura tidak akan mau jadi istrimu. Kau bukan tipenya," ejek Shikamaru.

Sasori langsung memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena geli melihat wajah Sasori.

"Kita mulai lagi permainannya!" seru Shikamaru dengan semangat. Sekarang justru yang terlihat semangat malah Shikamaru.

Permainan kembali dimulai. Dan yang mendapat sumpit bernomer 1 adalah Temari, sedangkan bernomer 2 adalah Shikamaru.

Terlihat Temari menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba ia mencium bibir Shikamaru dengan beraninya. Saat Temari hendak melepaskan ciumannya, Shikamaru justru menahan kepala Temari agar tidak menjauh. Shikamaru semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Kesalahan besar bagi Temari. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menggoda tunangannya, tapi kini malah ia yang terjebak.

"Waow!" pekik Sasori yang ada di samping Temari dan Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya menganga takjub dan heran melihat adegan dewasa tersebut. Kalau Sakura? ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena matanya sudah ditutup dengan telapak tangan Sasuke. "Anak di bawah umur tidak boleh melihat ini," bisiknya.

"Lepaskan aku, guru ayam!" kesal Sakura yang terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke, tapi sulit sekali.

"Wait wait wait!" seru Sasori lalu memisahkan sepasang kekasih itu sebelum mereka berbuat lebih. Walaupun sempat kesusahan ia memisahkan 2 orang yang sedang terbakar birahi, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil memisahkan Shikamaru dan Temari dengan bantuan Naruto.

"Kami tahu kalian akan menikah, tapi jangan mengumbar ke'hot'an kalian di depan umum, dong," gerutu Sasori. "Apalagi di depan Sakura_-chan_ yang masih di bawah umur," tambahnya sambil melirik Sakura yang sudah terbebas dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja permainannya tanpa kami," ucap Shikamaru lalu menggandeng Temari ke lantai 2 kedai.

"Dasar kalian, mentang-mentang mau menikah. Huuu…" cibir Sasori.

Permainan kembali dimulai tanpa Shikamaru dan Temari. Yang mendapat no. 1 adalah Sasuke, no. 2 adalah Sakura. tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mengambil posisi tidur berbantalkan paha Sakura.

"Hey hey hey! Apa-apaan itu?!" protes Sasori.

"Guru ini apa-apaan, sih?" Sakura juga ikut protes.

"Aku minta Sakura jadi bantalku. Apa itu menyalahi aturan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya melotot ke arahnya.

Sasori menggaruk kepalaya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak juga, sih. Tapi…"

"Ah sudahlah! Cepat kita mulai lagi!" perintah Naruto.

Semua kembali bersiap untuk mengambil sumpit.

"Aha! Aku nomer 1!" seru Sakura girang. Entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai menikmati permainan ini. Ia melihat teman-temannya, siapa yang mendapat nomer 2. "Kau dapat nomer 2, guru?" tanyanya saat melihat sumpit Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Seketika senyum Sakura mengembang. Ia mempunyai sebuah ide yang sejak dulu ingin sekali ia lakukan. "Aa... sebentar, aku mau ambil sesuatu," ijinnya sambil mengangkat kepala ayam Sasuke untuk menyingkir dari pahanya sebentar. Ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Sasori, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling berpandangan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? "Teme, jangan-jangan Sakura_-chan_ mau membunuhmu!" pekik Naruto harap-harap cemas mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. "Selama ini kan kau selalu mengganggu kehidupannya."

_Pletak!_

"Aw!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kejamnya. "Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara, ya!" Naruto hanya mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Sasuke sambil sesekali meringis.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan membawa sisir dan segelas air putih di kedua tangannya. Semua tentu saja bingung. Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan dengan sisir itu. Sakura kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. "Guru, diam aja, ya!" intruksinya.

Sakura mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam gelas air yang di bawanya tadi. Lalu ia membasahi rambut Sasuke. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku?" protes Sasuke begitu ada firasat yang kurang enak saat rambut ayamnya disentuh oleh Sakura.

"Jujur saja, guru. Aku sebenarnya kurang suka dengan model rambut guru," jawab Sakura terus terang. "Karena itu, aku mau mengubahnya," tambahnya.

Sasuke hendak menghindar, tapi tangan Sakura buru-buru melingkar di leher Sasuke sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. "Guru tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama, kok," kata Sakura dengan seringai.

"Cks!" Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih jengkel. Ternyata muridnya ini bisa sangat menyebalkan. Sakura pun mulai menekuni aktivitas barunya.

Naruto dan Sasori hanya saling berpandangan sambil menunggu hasil akhir Sakura. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Sakura berkutat dengan rambut ayam Sasuke, ia berhasil meluruskan rambut Sasuke, apalagi bagian pantat ayamnya.

Setelah selesai, Sakura memandang Sasuke dari depan. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke dengan teliti. "Ehm.. lumayan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, guru kelihatan masih muda, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hammph—hahaha…." Seketika tawa Naruto pun meledak.

"Hahaha…" Sasori pun ikut tertawa.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak, ia pun segera berdiri dan bercermin. "Kenapa rambutku jadi kayak gini!?" tanyanya syok begitu melihat rambut pantat ayamnya sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Seketika Sasuke melirik Sakura meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Sakura nyengir, "Sekali aja. Kan aku yang menang." Sakura mencoba mencari alasan agar Sasuke tidak marah padanya. "Tapi lumayan lho, beneran, deh. Yah, walau aku baru sadar ternyata lebih gantengan yang awal," gumamnya.

"Hahaha…" tawa Naruto kembali meledak.

"Berani ketawa lagi, aku…" Sasuke siap-siap mendekati Sasuke. Dengan buru-buru Naruto segera menghindar.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan ketawa karena model rambut teme yang sekarang, tapi… aku ketawa karena waktu teme menata rambutnya yang model ayam itu aja sampe sejam, tapi sekarang Sakura_-chan_ malah merubahnya hanya dengan hitungan menit. Hahaha… padahal teme bener-bener frustasi saat menata rambutnya yang tak kunjung berbentuk pantat ayam itu… hahaha…. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa…hahahaha…!" Naruto tertawa lagi setelah selesai menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia tertawa.

"Coba sekali lagi ketawa!" ancam Sasuke lagi benar-benar mendekati Naruto. "Waaa!" pekik Naruto lari menghindari Sasuke yang hendak membunuhnya.

Ya walaupun Sasuke agak kesal juga sih karena model rambutnya diacak-acak Sakura, tapi ia tidak marah. Bahkan ia sedikit seang karena Sakura mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya yang sebelumnya sikap Sakura benar-benar dingin padanya.

"Hahaha…." Sakura dan Sasori pun ikut tertawa.

_Pletak!_

"Hey! Kenapa kau menjitakku!" protes Sasori yang kepalanya dijitak Sasuke.

"Karena kau menertawakanku," jawab Sasuke santai seolah tak bersalah.

Dengan adanya Sasori, Naruto untuk sementara bisa selamat. Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura. dan untuk jaga-jaga, Naruto duduk di samping Sasori.

"Ohya satu lagi. Sebenarnya teme itu memang masih muda," ucap Naruto. Semua terdiam, belum mengerti maksud Naruto. "Ya, sebenarnya teme itu masih seumuran denganmu, Sakura_-chan_. Teme masih berumur 18 tahun," lanjutnya.

"HA!?" pekik Sasori lalu melihat ke arah Sasori.

Sakura melirik Sasuke curiga. Lalu ia mencoba meraih kantong celana Sasuke untuk mengambil dompetnya. "Sini dompetmu!" paksanya. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sakura mengambil kartu identitas Sasuke dan membacanya dengan seksama. Tahun kelahirannya sama dengan tahun kelahirannya. "Aha! Sekarang aku tahu! Ternyata kau juga seumuran denganku!" pekiknya sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Jadi, baru saja aku dijitak oleh anak ingusan yang baru berumur 18 tahun!?" pekik Sasori tidak terima karena harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. Ia malah tersenyum sendiri karena melihat ekspresi Sasori yang lucu. "Nggak perlu segitunya kali!" sahut Sakura. Sasori hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Walau bagaimanapun Sasori tetap tidak terima. Sasori merangkak di atas meja mendekati Sasuke.

_Pletak!_

"Hey!" protes Sasuke karena baru saja Sasori menjitak kepalannya.

"Pembalasn dariku. Dasar bocah!" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Seketika Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto, sahabat yang mengkhianatinya.

"Ah, iya!" pekik Sakura begitu menyadari urusannya pada Sasuke belum selesai. "Jadi, aku tidak perlu sungkan lagi padamu. Hah~ leganya," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi aku tetap gurumu," kata Sasuke.

"Hanya di sekolah. Weekk!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. malam ini Sakura benar-benar gembira. Segala kesedihannya tadi seolah menguap entah kemana.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

Dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan pertanyaan, Neji memandang sebuah buku kartu ATM dengan secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Sakura. "Sebenarnya apa maksud Sakura?" gumam Neji. Di kertas tersebut tertulis ID dan nomer PIN ATM. Sakura juga menuliskan 'itu hak Hinata'. "Apa maksudnya, sih?" Neji benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Sakura yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sakura, tapi apa?

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura!" Neji hendak berdiri dari kursinya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

_Tok tok tok_

"Ya, masuk!" sahut Neji yang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia segera membereskan kertas dan kartu dari Sakura dan memasukkannya kedalam dompetnya.

Kemudian masuklah seorang gadis yang bermata sama dengan Neji. "Kak Neji, aku ganggu nggak?" tanya Hinata saat kepalanya menyembul masuk kamar.

Neji tersenyum pada adiknya tersebut. Walaupun ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang menyalahkan Sakura, tapi tetap saja ini semua bukan salah Hinata. Ia hilang ingatan, jadi ia juga tidak ingat apa yang terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu. "Tidak, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Neji dan duduk di tepi ranjang kakaknya tersebut. "Aku seneng bisa bertemu kembali dengan kak Neji. Walaupun aku masih belum ingat, aku benar-benar senang mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang hangat seperti ini," ujarnya pelan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia juga belum pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Neji mendekati Hinata dan ikut duduk disamping Hinata. Ia memeluk adiknya tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku juga senang. Aku sangat senang keluarga kita bisa utuh kembali," gumamnya.

"Aku sayang pada kak Sakura, tapi kenapa mereka tega pada keluarga kita, kak?" tanya Hinata.

Neji mengendurkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Neji benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata. Ia harus berapa kali bilang padanya bahwa Sakura tidak sejahat yang ia pikirkan. "Hinata, aku tahu kau belum bisa menerima semua ini. tapi kumohon, jangan menyebut Sakura jahat," pintanya.

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Ia sekarang mulai jengah dengan kakaknya ini. Bagaimana ia masih menganggap Sakura baik setelah apa yang sudah Sakura perbuat pada keluarganya? "Baiklah. Baiklah. Terserah kak Neji saja. Tapi, aku akan membuktikan bahwa Sakura memang jahat," kata Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Neji.

Neji terlihat bimbang. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas dan beberapa kali pula ia memijat pelipisnya. Ini semua membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia harus menemui Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan. "Ya, aku harus menemui Sakura!" ujarnya mantap lalu keluar dari kamar.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju rumahnya dengan didampingi Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto, ia dapat jatah mengantar Sasori yang mabuk berat dengan mobil Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Terlalu berbahaya seorang gadis pulang sendiri. Apalagi ini sudah larut malam," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil terus membenahi rambutnya agar kembali ke bentuk pantat ayam lagi seperti semula.

Sakura sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung memandang kaum perempuan adalah mahkluk lemah. "Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!" ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

"Aku tahu kau perempuan yang kuat." Kata-kata Sasuke yang ini susah dipahami Sakura. "Ehm… sebenarnya ini masalah harga diri seorang laki-laki," bisiknya kemudian. Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ya, jika ada seorang laki-laki membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang sendiri di malam hari, harga diri laki-laki itu akan jatuh. Kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke usai menjelaskan.

Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia sudah salah paham rupanya. Ia mengira Sasuke meremehkannya. "Ya, aku akan membantumu untuk menjaga harga dirimu," candanya.

"Ohya, kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Marah kenapa?" tanyanya yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Soal umurku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum sejenak. "Buat apa marah? Lagipula, itu kan hakmu mau mengatakan usiamu atau tidak. Dan aku juga tidak pernah bertanya soal umurmu, kan? Jadi, aku tidak merasa dibohongi. Tapi aku justru merasa lega," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Karena aku bisa melakukan ini pada orang yang seumuran denganku!" Dengan cepat Sakura mengacak rambut Sasuke yang sudah susah payah ddibentuk Sasuke ke bentuk pantat ayam seperti semula dan karena ulah Sakura, rambut Sasuke menjadi sedikit acak-acakan. Walaupun itu justru menambah ke-_cool_-an Sasuke.

"Hey!" protes Sasuke. Sakura sudah berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke sempat balas dendam padanya. Sasuke tak mengejarnya, tapi hanya tersenyum. Lalu di bibirnya terbentuk sebuah seringai.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke keras sehingga orang-orang yang ada di sekitar memperhatikannya. Tentu saja Sakura juga ikut memperhatikannya. Bahkan Sakura sedikit kaget dan malu. Kenapa harus namanya?

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Sakura, aku suka padamu!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang dilakukan guru magangnya ini? Apa Sasuke sudah mulai gila?

Semua orang menatap ke arah Sasuke dan seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Mereka pasti berfikir itulah perempuan yang bernama Sakura. seketika semua mata memperhatikan Sakura. Karena malu, Sakura hanya bisa memasang senyum canggungnya pada orang-orang yang terus melihat ke arahnya.

"Sakura, aku sayang padamu!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Ia sempat sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura.

Entah kenapa wajah Sakura terasa panas. Ini efek dari orang-orang yang memperhatikannya atau karena ucapan Sasuke padanya? Bahkan sekarang detak jantung Sakura terasa cepat sekali.

Dengan buru-buru Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Saku—hamp—" Saat Sasuke hendak berteriak lagi, Sakura segera membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" bisik Sakura masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Sakura masih memesang senyum canggungnya pada orang-orang yamng masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Hehe… maaf," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura dapat merasakan dari telapak tangannya bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang tersenyum. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan Sasuke? Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan curiga.

Kemudian ada seorang nenek-nenek berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Buru-buru Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun ikut membalas senyuman sang nenek. Sakura dan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya pada sang nenek. "Maafkan temanku, nek," ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha…" Nenek itu tertawa dengan suara seraknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Pacarmu itu sangat romatis sekali. Aku jadi ingat saat dulu aku masih muda. Hahaha…" ucap sang nenek lalu disusul dengan tawa khasnya. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Nenek tersebut meraih tangan Sakura dan tangan Sasuke. Ia menautkan tangan mereka berdua untuk bergandengan. "Kalian berdua harus rukun-rukun, ya," pesan nenek. Sang nenek beralih melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tinggi sehingga ia harus mendongkkan kepalanya. "Kau harus jaga pacarmu baik-baik," pesannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Pasti, Nek. Aku akan—aw!" tiba-tiba kaki Sasuke diinjak Sakura.

"Tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih, nek!" Sakura mencoba mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Ahahaha…" sang nenek kembali tertawa. "Aku tahu, dulu aku juga malu saat mengakui kekasihku di depan umum," ucap sang nenek mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Kening Sakura penuh dengan kerutan. Ia benar-benar pusing bicara dengan sang nenek. "Tapi—"

"Ah, kau tampan sekali seperti suamiku dulu saat masih muda," ucap sang nenek sambil menyentuh dagu Sasuke. "Dan kau cantik sekali seperti nenek waktu nenek masih muda," ucapnya beralih pada Sakura dan menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lembut pada nenek itu.

"Terima kasih, nek. Do'akan kami agar cepat menikah," celetuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Iya, tentu saja," jawab sang nenek. "Kau harus lebih lembut lagi pada calon suamimu, nak," nasehat nenek pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum nyengir. "Hehe… iya, nek. Tentu saja aku akan lembut dengannya…" jawabnya sambil memasang senyum paksaan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, nenek pergi dulu, ya!" pamit nenek tersebut lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya sempat menepuk pelan tautan tangan mereka.

Dengan kejadian barusan, Sakura bertambah malu. Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera meniggalkan tempat tersebut.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

_Ciit… ciit… ciitt…_

Suara gesekan besi berkarat antara engsel ayunan yang dinaiki Sakura pun menghiasi kesunyian malam ini.

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini sedang ada di taman Konoha. Tidak ada obrolan yang mereka keluarkan. Bahkan Sakura sibuk sendiri dengan mengayun ayunannya. Sudah lama ia tidak naik ayunan seperti ini. Rasanya masih menyenangkan sejak terakhir ia naik. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam di atas kursi ayunannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Suasana seperti ini membuat Sakura canggung. Ia mengingat kembali pernyataan Sasuke padanya tadi. Tadi ia berteriak menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, tapi kenapa sekarang ia hanya diam saja saat sedang berdua seperti ini? semua itu membuat bingung Sakura. Bahkan tadi Sasuke mengakui pada nenek di jalan tadi bahwa Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Walau Sakura sedikit jengkel, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak bisa memungkiri kesenangan yang merasuk ke dalam kalbunya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang ada di samping kanannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada laki-laki yang dapat menggoyahkan hatinya selain Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau mulai menyukaiku." Sebuah suara bariton membuyarkan lamunan Sakura saat ia memandangi wajah sempurna Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak saat kepergok melamun sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar malu. Dengan cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "A-apa?" Sahutya gugup. Karena kegagapannya itu, Sakura sempat merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Sasuke bangkit dari ayunannya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kau pernah ke taman hiburan?" tanyanya. Sakura sempat mengerutkan keningnya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, mengenggamnya lalu menarik Sakura dengan lembut agar ia berdiri dan mengikutinya.

Sakura hanya diam dan menurut saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Bolehkah Sakura egois untuk saat ini? bolehkah Sakura minta waktu berhenti untuk sekedar merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang hangat itu lebih lama lagi? Ingin rasanya Sakura meminta pada Sasuke agar tidak melepaskan tangannya, tapi siapa dirinya dan siapa Sasuke?

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis semua harapannya pada Sasuke. Ia tak berhak mengharapkan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel milik Sakura yang membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sebentar," ucap Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke dengan enggan.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat nomer yang tidak dikenal tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol _answer_. "Moshi-moshi…" jawabnya.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

_Burrrmmm… burrmmm… burrmmm…._

"Sakura, ini aku Neji!" jawab Neji begitu Sakura menjawab teleponnya. "Sakura, tunggu!" pekiknya saat terdengar tanda-tanda Sakura akan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku mohon, Sakura. Kita harus bicara. Kita bertemu sekarang!" pintanya sedikit memaksa pada Sakura. "Aku mohon, Sakura." Sepertinya Sakura menolak permintaannya sehingga ia harus memohon pada Sakura. "Hanya sebentar. Kau dimana?" tanyanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang!" Walaupun sepertinya Sakura menolak permintaan Neji, tapi Neji tetap keras kepala ingin menghampiri di tempat Sakura sekarang.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

"Hey! Sudah kubilang aku akan segera per-!" Sambungan terputus begitu saja sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Cks! Kenapa sih tu anak!" keluh Sakura. Perkataan Neji yang akan datang menemuinya membuat ia tidak tenang, apalagi malam semakin larut.

Sasuke memandang Sakura seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana? atau 'Dari siapa?', atau bahkan 'Kenapa?". Entahlah. Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti maksud pandangan Sasuke padanya. "Kau pulang saja dulu! Aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," ucap Sakura akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

Sasuke hanya diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Katamu kau mau ikut menjaga harga diriku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang sendirian dengan meninggalkan kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Sakura benar-benar pusing. Sasuke masih saja menjaga harga dirinya.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

"Hah~ aku jadi pulang kemalam nih gara-gara _Tou-san_ pergi ke luar kota, aku harus mengurus _Doujo_ _Tou-san_," keluh Tenten yang sedang menyetir mobil _jeep _milih ayahnya menuju rumah.

Ayah Tenten yang mempunyai _Doujo_ harus ke luar kota karena urusan bisnis. Dan Tenten dimintai untuk mengurus _Doujo_-nya agar tidak terlantar. Awalnya ia tidak mau, apalagi sebentar lagi ia ada pertandingan karate dengan sekolah dari Suna. Tapi ayah Tenten berhasil membujuknya dengan cara Ayahnya akan meminjmkan mobil pada Tenten. Ya, lalu di sinilah Tenten, duduk di atas kursi kemudi mobil jeeb ayahnya menuju rumah tercinta setelah seharian mengurusi _Doujo_ ayahnya yang lumayan membuatnya repot.

"Ah iya, si cantik Neji tadi minta nomer ponsel Sakura untuk apa, ya?" gumam Tenten yang masih memegang setirnya. Tenten mencoba tidak memikirkannya, tapi semakin ia membuang rasa keingintahuannya, ia malah semakin penasaran. Apalagi ini meyangkut Neji. Tenten tidak bisa menghentikan keingintahuannya tentang laki-laki itu.

"Ah, lebih baik aku tanya Sakura langsung saja!" serunya kemudian mencoba meraih tasnya yang ada di jok belakang. Sepertinya Tenten sedikit kesulitan saat meraih tasnya. Kemudian Tenten kembali ke posisi awal sebelum tasnya berhasil ia ambil. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan setirnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah yakin keseimbangan setirnya sudah sesuai, Tenten merangkak ke jok belakang, namun tanpa sadar kakinya menyenggol setir mobil sehingga keseimbangan setir menjadi goyah.

Mobil Tenten oleng dan membuat Tenten jatuh ke jok belakang. Mobilnya bergerak tidak terkendali, apalagi saat ini jalannya menurun sehingga membuat laju mobilnya semakin kencang.

Tenten berusaha bangkit untuk kembali ke bangku setir hingga ia melihat sebuah motor dari arah berlawanan yang melaju dengan kencang. Pikiran Tenten kacau dan panik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saat ini. Motor tersebut semakin semakin mendekat dengan cepatnya.

_Buurrmm… burrmm… burrmm…_

_Brak! Bruk! Brak!_

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai mobil _jeep_ Tenten saat mobilnya melaju tak terkendali. Mobil Tenten bertabrakan dengan motor yang tadi dilihat Tenten dari arah berlawanan yang juga melaju kencang.

Saat-saat terakhir, Tenten masih bisa mengenali sekelebatan orang yang sempat membentur kaca depan mobilnya sebelum mobilnya menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang ada di pinggir jalan, yang kemudian Tenten pingsan di tempat.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

Sakura menatap heran orang yang masih ada di sampingnya. "Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang, tapi kenapa kau masih di sini, sih?" keluhnya.

Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke mendahuluinya, "Apa kau akan mengijinkanku tetap di sampingmu, jika aku bilang ingin melindungi orang yang kusayang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura benar-benar dibuat membelalakkan matanya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Tapi apa Sasuke sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya? Sakura benar-benar bimbang. Ada rasa senang di hatinya, tapi pikirannya mencoba menolak semua itu. 'Sasuke pasti hanya main-main seperti laki-laki lain pada umumnya,' gumam Sakura dalam hati mencoba menepis perasaannya.

Kesunyian kembali tercipta di antara mereka sehingga suara dering ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi dan membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dengan segera Sakura menjawab panggilannya begitu mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi!" jawab Sakura. Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang telepon, tapi Sakura mendengar suara isakan tangis. "Tenten… ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sakura mulai cemas. Ia benar-benar cemas, sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat temannya yang jago karate ini menangis, apalagi tangisannya terdengar berat. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Di seberang telepon, Tenten masih menangis. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dengan penasaran. Wajah Sakura berubah. Bahkan keningnya sekarang berkerut. Tapi Sasuke mencoba bersabar untuk menunda pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Tenten, dengarkan aku!" bisik Sakura lembut. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu!" Sakura mencoba memberi pengarahan pada Tenten yang terdengar masih menangis dengan panik. "Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan dengan perlahan. Tarik… keluar. Tarik… keluar!" Seiring Sakura memberikan pengarahan menenangkan diri, Tenten mulai tenang walaupun ia masih menangis.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Sakura… hiks!" tangis Tenten. Sakura diam, masih setia menunggu kata-kata dari Tenten. "Neji… Ne-Neji… A-aku… me-menabrak Neji!" aku Tenten susah payah dengan diselingi tangis.

Terlihat sekali ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah terkejut dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura ingin sekali mengingkari kenyataan ini, tapi bukan saatnya untuk itu. Walaupun Sakura terkejut dan hatinya terasa seperti teriiris, tapi masih ada orang yang sangat menderita dalam situasi ini. Jadi, Sakura mencoba menguatkan hatinya, demi sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Kau tenang dulu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini semua hanya kecelakaan. Kau dengar? Ini bukan salahmu," ucap Sakura mencoba memberi semangat dan meyakinkan Tenten bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya.

"Ta-tapi Sakura, ak-aku takut, hiks!" isak Tenten.

Sakura melihat jam digital pada layar ponselnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. "Tenten, kau tidak perlu takut. Kau cukup bertanggung jawab dengan membawa Neji ke rumah sakit terdekat!" ucap Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban dari Tenten. "Tenten! Kau dengar aku?" panggil Sakura.

"I-iya, Sakura. baik, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," jawab Tenten yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Sekarang kalian ada dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ka-kami ada di jl. Konoha," jawab Tenten.

"Kau bawa Neji langsung ke Konoha Hospital, selain dekat dari situ, rumah sakit itu juga buka 24 jam," perintah Sakura. "Nanti aku akan menyusulmu," tambahnya.

"Ba-baik," jawab Tenten kemudian sambungan pun putus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura menjauhka ponselnya dari telinganya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Neji kecelakaan. Dan aku harus cepat ke Konoha Hospital," jawab Sakura cepat kemudian ia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya. Sakura melirik si pemilik tangan yang menahan tangannya. "Ada apa, sih? aku harus pergi!"

"Aku ikut!" pinta Sasuke tegas. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan bingung. "Aku juga ingin melihat muridku," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. Tanpa diduga, ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Karena tempat Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit, jadi mereka harus naik kereta. Dalam hati, mereka tak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Kami-sama agar menyelamatkan Neji.

_-Takdir _Sakura_-_

"Neji, bertahanlah!" gumam Tenten yang mencoba mengangkat Neji dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Hiks! Maafkan aku, Neji. Kumohon, bertahanlah…" gumamnya kembali menangis.

Ini benar-benar sulit bagi Tenten. Hatinya kacau. Ia bahkan serasa ingin menangis terus. Tapi, ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Neji.

Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, Tenten sedikit menyeret tubuh Neji ke mobilnya. Begitu ia berhasil memasukkan Neji ke mobilnya, Tenten segera mentstarter mobilnya. Beberapa kali Tenten gagal menyalakan mobilnya tersebut.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon. Bantulah aku…" gumam Tenten penuh harap. Ia kembali men_star_ter mobilnya kembali, tapi lagi-lagi ia gagal. Air mata Tenten kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" terdengar suara Neji yang terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

Tenten melihat Neji dengan cemas. "Neji, bertahanlah.. hiks!" pintanya. Tenten memejamkan matanya dan menautkan jari-jari tangannya. "Kami-sama, kumohon… hiks! Aku berjanji setelah ini, aku siap menerima segala konsekuensi dari-Mu, hiks! Aku mohon, selamatkan Neji. Aku rela jika nyawaku harus ditukar dengan nyawanya, Kami-sama… aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mohon…Kami-sama…" gumam Tenten terus berdoa bercampur dengan isakan tangis.

Lalu, apakah doa Tenten akan terkabul? Apa Neji bisa bertahan? Tenten terus berdoa tak henti-hentinya sambil menangis. Terus memohon dan terus memoho pada Kami-sama agar Neji dapat selamat. Hati Tenten benar-benar sakit saat melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita di depan mata kepalannya sendiri, bahkan semua ini disebabkan olehnya.

_-TBC-_

* * *

**Celoteh Author!**

Halo semuanya! #dilempar sendal tetangga

Maaf karena terlalu lama update-nya… hehe #nyengir

Bagaimana chapter ini? kurang panjang kah? SasuSaku-nya kurang? Aku suka NejiTen juga, jadi aku ingin menyelipinya dengan NejiTen. Lalu kurang menyedihkan kah?

Dan maaf di chapter ini banyak kesalahan kata dan kurang sesuai dengan harapn. Aku mengakui semua itu, jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview ficku yang tidak bermutu ini.

* * *

_**Satu kata review dari Anda, sangat berrati untuk saya ^-^**_

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca! ^_^

**N **

_**KEEP SMILE!**_

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Sami Haruchi**: soal hubungan antara keluarga sakura dan keluarga sakura, itu kayaknya masih lama terkuaknya. Hehe…jadi ditunggu aja ya makasih udah mau baca n review :)

**AkasunaAnggi:** sakura bukan sakit kanker kok,,, yang pasti ini penyakit langka, sebenarnya penyakit ini gk begitu mematikan dalam waktu singkat. Hanya berlarut-larut tapi dalam jangka panjang jika beruntung . Salam kenal juga Anggi makasih udah mau baca n review :)

**Raditiya:** Hey Radit, maskaih udah baca and review :) … yah, sebenarnya keluarga hinata bukannya jahat, hanya salah paham saja kok. Kan hinata hilang ingatan jadi gk bisa mengetahui kebenarnnya. Tapi suatu saat kebenaran akan terkuak kok

**Fiyui:** maaf ya gk bisa update kilat makasih udah mau baca n review :)

**International Playgirl:** alasan diculik ya? Sebenarnya bukan diculik. Masalah ini nanti ada pembahasan di chapter tertentu kok jadi ditunggu aja, ya penyakit ada, tapi masih dirahasikan makasih udah mau baca n review :)

**Hanazono Yuri**: maaf telat makasih udah mau baca n review :)

**MaFylin:** ini udah update. makasih udah mau baca n review :)

**Desypramitha2:** sakura gk menderita kok hanya menurutku ia terlalu memaksakan kemampuannya untuk membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya untuk lebih bahagia aku juga suka sifat sakura yang ini. makasih udah mau baca n review :)

**Beauty-rose**: hehe… iya, semakin sini semakin mengharukan n dramatis. Gimana yang ini? SasuSaku-nya udh cukup belum? makasih udah mau baca n review :)

klaten, 19 Mei 2013, 8.55 AM


End file.
